Pieces of Us
by Twitch E. Littleferret
Summary: After her life is unexpectedly turned upside down, Hermione comes home to pick up the pieces. Chap. 10: Hermione plots her revenge.
1. For the Best

**Disclaimer:**  The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.  Let us all bow at her feet.

Pieces of Us

Chapter One:  For the Best

New Years Eve.

I'm sitting on the sink with my feet resting on the lid of the toilet, gazing outside through a small window.  The sky is gray and cloudy.  It's going to snow.  Seeing as I am dressed only in my underthings, I should be cold.  But as I let the cold air pierce my body when I open the window, I feel nothing.  For a split second, I think of making a run for it.  But how can you explain a half naked lady running around in the middle of winter?  You see, I left my clothes in the other room when I barricaded myself in the bathroom.  The only other piece of clothing I have with me is my wedding dress.  It's hanging next to the door.  I love it.  It's beautiful.  It's everything I've ever dreamed I'd wear when I got married.

My stomach gives a lurch and I face the open window again to breathe in the fresh air.  Look at that, it's snowing outside.  I take a moment to revel in the quiet waltz of the snowflakes.  It is so peaceful.

The harassers have left the room long ago.  They probably went to get reinforcements.  They really aren't harassers, it's just Ginny, Luna, Mrs. Weasley and my mother begging and pleading with me to come out of the bathroom.  For crying out loud, can't a bride have a moment to herself before she walks down the aisle?  I glance again at my wedding dress.

Oh Merlin, help me.

I fondle the pack of cigarettes in my hand.  I picked it up on the way here, along with two pack of chewing gum.  I've already gone through the gum.  In fact, you could probably trace my steps from the store to the church just by following the wrappers.  I pull out a cigarette and stare at it.  I've never smoked before in my entire life but I'll try anything to calm my nerves right now.  I'm desperate.  I light it and take a drag.  Almost immediately I start coughing.  Ugh!  It's horrible!  How can people stand this?  Maybe I'm doing this wrong?  I try again and still have the same result.

Knock.  Knock.  Knock.

"Hermione, are you alright?" asks a voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes! I'm (cough) fine!  What (cough) do you want, Ron?"

"I just want to talk."

Ah, the reinforcement has arrived.

"I'm alone," he stresses.

I reach for my wand and unlock the door.  He enters the bathroom, eyes the cigarette and gives me a condescending look as he shuts the door behind him.

"You," he begins as he walks over and plucks the cigarette from my fingers, "don't smoke."

He tosses the cigarette out of the window.

"I was thinking of starting today," I say.

He gives me a stern look before his face softens again.

"Why are you doing this, Hermione?"

"I heard it relieves stress."  
"No, not this!" he says grabbing the pack out of my hands and tossing it out of the window.  "This!" he exclaims, gesturing to my wedding dress.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Are you really going to go through with this?"

"Ronald!"

"I'm serious.  I'm not going to let you go through with this.  You don't love him, Hermione!"

"Excuse me, but I _do _love him!"

"Okay, fine, you do love him.  But not enough to marry him."

"Who are you to tell me how I feel about someone?"

"I'm your friend, and as your friend, and his, I'm telling you to call this thing off."

"Don't be ridiculous.  This wedding isn't getting called off."

"This wedding was supposed to happen fifteen minutes ago, and the bride has locked herself in the bathroom."  
"I just needed some time to think."

I really don't want to be having this conversation right now.

"You're right.  You do need to think.  Think about what you're doing.  Stop this wedding.  It's going to break his heart and yours, but I would rather you do it than spend the rest of your lives miserable."

I don't want to look at him.  Instead my eyes wander until they land on my make up bag.  A small package wrapped in silver is peeking out of it.  I feel a knot in my chest.  This is for the best.  This is what we want.

"Tell him--."  A commotion outside interrupts me.

"Michael!  Where on earth did you find those?  You give them to me right this second!"  A woman yells at her child who is holding, what suspiciously looks like a pack of cigarettes in his hand.  "What have I told you about—Oh!  Aunt Bea!  You're on fire!"

Exclamations run amok as an elderly lady's elegant hat starts to smolder.  A man yanked it off her head, accidentally taking her wig along with it, and proceeded to stamp it on the ground.  Ron and I, who where peering from above through the window, turned to each other and muffled our laughter.

"It's alright, it's alright!  It's out!" claimed the hat rescuer and he bent down to pick up the hat.  "Look, a cigarette."

"Oh, shit!" Ron's and my laughter instantly died as we quickly shut the window.

"Michael!" screamed the mother.  "Just wait until your father hears about this!"

"But I didn't do it mom," protested little Michael.

"Poor kid," Ron said, then we both looked at each other and burst out laughing,

"Go on, you need to get out of here so I can change," I order.

"What are you going to do?"

I eye the silver package again.

"Tell him…I'll see him at the altar."

Ron follows my line of sight.

"Hermione, listen--," he protests.

"Goodbye Ron," I say, shoving him out of the door.

I walk over to my bag and pull out the silver wrapped box.  The tag in front reads:

_To:  Hermione_

_From: Harry_

He gave it to me on Christmas.

_Flashback_

_"Oh, Harry!  It's beautiful!"_

_"I know you're supposed to have something old, something new, uh, you know, all that.  Well I'm sure you have everything already, but I would be honored if you wore this as your something old."_

_"Something old?"_

_"Look at the inscription on the back."_

_"'To my wife Lily.  Love, your husband James.'  Oh, Harry."  
"My dad gave it to my mum on their wedding day.  I…uh…I want you to have it."_

_"Harry, I can't."_

_"Please.  I can't think of anyone else worthy of this.  Please, promise me you'll wear it?"_

_"I promise."_

_End of Flashback_

I clasp the necklace behind my neck.  It's a silver heart shaped locket with a red ruby in the middle of it.  Inside is a picture of Harry's parents on their wedding day on one side; a baby picture of Harry on the other.

"It's what we want, right Harry?" I ask myself in the mirror.  "Yes, it's for the best."

"Yes, yes, everything is set.  Start the processional music," the wedding nazi –sorry- coordinator is speaking into her headphones.

Ginny jumps out of her place in line and runs up to me.  She really looks beautiful in her red dress.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Hermione!" she exclaims.  I hug her briefly before we pull apart, holding back our tears.  "Good luck," she says to me.  For a moment, she looked as if she wanted to say more but the nazi, no _coordinator_, yanks her back in rank.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," my dad says to me.

"Thank you, daddy."

Suddenly, I hear the wedding march play.  Is it time already?  I swallow nervously as the coordinator gives me last minute instructions, but the pounding of my heart is blocking her out.  The doors swing open and a collective sigh is heard.  I could swear in the rehearsal that the aisle was not 100 meters long, and just how many people did we invite?  Oh, god.  ALL EYES ARE ON ME.

"Just keep smiling," my dad mutters to me.

It is a forced smile and I'm pretty sure I look like a deer in headlights.  I see my mom smiling at me, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.  Ginny and Luna are at the altar smiling encouragingly at me.  On the other side, I see Ron with the other groomsmen.  He's smiling but it clearly isn't reaching his eyes, he actually looks a bit panicky.  Why the hell is he panicky?!  I'm the one getting married!  In fact, I spot Sirius and Remus in the pews, they too are looking a little anxious and worried.  They aren't helping things, so instead I focus on my groom who's smiling lovingly at me.

_This is for the best.  This is what we want._

I say this to myself silently over and over.  And suddenly, it hits me just as I meet my groom at the altar.  I quickly look around.  Vaguely, I hear the priest in the background speaking about….something.  With a slight look of panic in my eyes, I catch Ron's.  The expression on his face says "Now do you get it?"

_He_ isn't here!  Harry isn't here!  Oh my god!  Well of course he isn't here, he said he wouldn't be here.  He made it very clear that he would not be here today.  But reality hits me and I begin to panic.

I'm turning to face my groom.  Oh, what do I do?  Why am I thinking about this now, on my wedding day, at the altar?  Focus, focus, the priest is speaking to me.

"…to have and to hold from this day forward?"

From the corner of my eye I see Ron, Sirius and Remus lean forward in anticipation.  I can feel their eyes burning into me.  I look up at my groom.

_This is for the best.  This is what we want…right Harry?_


	2. Secrets and Lies

**Chapter Two: **Secrets and Lies

_Whose bed have your boots been under?  
And whose heart did you steal I wonder?  
This time did it feel like thunder, baby?  
And who did you run to?  
And whose lips have you been kissin?  
And whose well did you make a wish in?  
Is she the one that you've been missing', baby?  
Well whose bed have your boots been under?_

_(Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under?-written by Twain/Lange)_

The sun rose over the quiet New England suburb, waking the residents inside the quaint homes that lined its streets. Sprinklers turned on to water the perfectly manicured lawns. Dogs barked and chased the paper boy who was riding his bike, making his rounds delivering the morning news. It was the ideal American suburb for the ideal American families that dwelled there.

Well, almost ideal.

One house on the block had a most unusual couple who lived there. Oh yes, to the neighbors they were the newlyweds who just moved here from London. Active in the neighborhood, friendly with the neighbors. He was a handsome young man, she was a stunning young woman, no children (the neighbors were hoping it would happen soon) but they had an over large sized cat. What made them different from the others was that they were magical. As in witches, wizards, wands and spells magical. This was the home of Oliver and Hermione Wood, and where our story begins.

"Honey, where's the coffee?" Oliver yelled.

"Cabinet to the right of the sink," Hermione yelled back as she stood before the bathroom mirror fixing her hair. "I'm going to the store later today. The list is on the fridge, so add what you want," she yelled down to her husband.

She had taken great care with her hair and makeup today. She even spent an hour that morning putting together the perfect outfit. She looked great, smart and professional. Even Crookshanks gave a meow of approval.

"Thank you, Crookshanks. I'm going to need all the luck I can get."

She walked into the kitchen to find her husband fixing a cup of coffee to go. She picked up the grocery list and scanned it.

"Lucky Charms?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Good stuff," Oliver replied, taste testing his coffee.

"You'll rot your teeth," she playfully scolded.

"That's why I married you. My in-laws are dentists."

"You're incorrigible."

"No, I'm running late," he said as he began to gather his things.

"What time will you be home tonight?"

"I'm not sure. We have another late meeting tonight after practice."

"Another one? But that's the second one this week."

"Well, you know, playoffs are coming," he said as he zipped up his bag slowly.

"Well, try not to come home too late."

"Of course not," he said as he opened the door. "I'll see you later."

"This magazine is the number one selling magazine among witches in America," said the venerable looking blond witch.

She was an older witch, though you couldn't tell from the anti-aging spells she put herself through. Her bottle blond hair was impeccably done, her manicured nails neat and trim, and her makeup expertly done. This woman intimidated Hermione, though she didn't show it.

"I realize that I haven't much experience writing for magazines and that my secondary education is incomplete…" Hermione offered.

"You only had a year left of auror training?" the woman raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Hermione.

"Well, yes, but I graduated at the top of my class at Hogwarts."

The woman politely closed the folder that held Hermione's resume and smiled sweetly at her.

"Mrs. Wood, with your social status and the _connections_ that you could bring to this magazine, I am sure that we could overlook a tiny thing like experience."

Hermione nodded politely but inside her heart sank. The woman stood up and Hermione followed suit.

"We'll be sending our formal offer by owl later today," she said politely shaking Hermione's hand.

Hermione pushed the button, summoning the elevator. She couldn't believe it. It was always the same for every interview she went to. Her "social status" just meant that she was married to a famous Quidditch player. Her "connections" meant her association with an even more famous wizard named Harry Potter. Never mind the fact that she hadn't spoken to him in over two years. She jabbed the elevator button again and sighed. Still, maybe this job could be a foot in the door to bigger and better things, like National Wizard, a journal that discussed intelligent social and political issues. Yes, she could start here and write about everyday injustices of witches. Her eyes fell on a poster in the elevator lobby. It was a blow up of the front cover of the current issue of the magazine. The pretty blond witch with sparkling blue eyes smiled down at her. Below her in large black print was the heading: "**The Calorie Content of Potions: What they don't tell you**." The one next to that read: "**How to Turn Your Wizard into a Dragon in Bed**."

The elevator doors opened. Well, she would try to make a difference here.

The muggle cab she took smelled a little funny but she would tolerate it until it took her to a safe apparition point.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked, startled out of her thoughts.

"Your accent. England, right?" the driver asked.

"Yes, yes that's right."

"I knew it! I consider myself a sort of expert on these things. I can tell…"  
Hermione tuned the driver out as something else caught her eye. Oliver was standing on a street corner, leaning against a building. Perhaps she could surprise him and they could have a late lunch together. She opened her mouth to tell the driver to let her off here, since they had stopped at a light but she hesitated. A blond woman walked up to him. Hermione watched as her husband greeted the woman with a deep kiss.

The ground fell beneath her and all the air left her lungs.

"You alright, miss?" The driver asked as the light turned green. "You look a little pale."

"New England Rebels," announced the perky witch on the other end of the floo network.

"Oliver Wood, please," Hermione said.

"One moment, I'll connect you to his floo."

She still couldn't believe it. Maybe it was a mistake, just someone who looked like him.

"I'm sorry," the witch reappeared in front of her. "He's out all day for meetings."

Hermione pulled her head out of the fireplace and sat on the living room floor. Maybe he really is in meetings all day. Maybe she had imagined what she saw. Crookshanks crawled into her lap and she obliged him with a scratch behind his ears. She would just ask him when he got home tonight.

"Funny thing happened today. I could've sworn I saw you snogging some blond."

But it nagged at her all day and evening. The thought just wouldn't go away. Curiosity finally got the best of her and she began to rummage through his things. After finding nothing in his clothes, she moved onto his bills and papers. Nothing. She didn't know if she was relieved or frustrated that she couldn't find anything. She laughed at herself and the over-active imagination of the housewife.

Then it caught her eye.

Oliver's bag still on the table. He was rushing out the door and probably forgot it. And she was too preoccupied with her upcoming interview that she didn't see it either. Heart pounding, she unzipped the bag. Slowly she emptied its contents. Nothing…nothing…nothing. She took out a small bag that held his hygiene products. Razor, cream, deodorant…condoms. Why did he have these? They didn't use them. They were trying to conceive. She looked back into the bag. A small crumpled piece of paper lay in the corner. Heart pounding, she picked it up and slowly began to straighten it. It was a muggle credit card receipt, dated two days ago, to an expensive muggle hotel.

Rain poured down as she hailed a cab. She had apparated into the city only five minutes ago but she was drenched. She didn't bother bringing a jacket or umbrella.

"Oliver Wood's room number please," she asked the man behind the front desk when she arrived at the hotel.

The man looked over Hermione's appearance with disdain on his face. "I'm afraid I can't give you that information. We protect our guests and respect their privacy from…_people_ who just wander off the streets."

Hermione slammed her hands loudly on the counter, making the man jump, and leaned into him.

"My husband is upstairs somewhere…fucking the brains out of some blond bimbo. You are going to give me his room number. NOW!"

The man quickly began to type away.

She walked down the hallway, room key in hand, heart pounding. Did she want to do this? Did she really want to know? Room 1667. She stopped outside of the door. She brought her hand up to insert the key card but noticed her hands were trembling badly. She paused and took a deep breath. Gryffindor bravery, summon it now. The lock gave a soft click and unlocked. She opened the door cautiously and stepped into a suite. Standing in the living room, her heart broke a little when she heard the moans of pleasure and the creaking of bedsprings coming from the next room. As she walked over to the door, part of her still wanted to believe that it wasn't her husband who was in the next room. Maybe one of his teammates is using his name. She quietly opened the door.

Her long smooth legs were wrapped around his waist as he moved back and forth on top of her, once in awhile causing the headboard to bang against the wall. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy as they both moaned in pleasure. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Ollie! Oliver! Stop! Stop!" she told him.

Oliver slowly stopped his thrusting and dazed asked her, "What? What's the matter?" He noticed that her eyes weren't on him and followed her line of sight. "OH SHIT!" He scrambled off her, covering himself with a sheet. "This isn't what it looks like," he told his wife who was standing in the doorway.

"You. Fucking. Bastard," Hermione said quietly then stormed out of the room.

"Hermione wait!" Oliver called out.

He threw on some clothes and ran out after her. He caught up with her in the lobby of the hotel. He reached out to stop her.

"Hermione, stop," he pleaded but she yanked her arm away.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed and kept walking.

He ran ahead of her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Would you please just listen to me? Let me explain--."

"Explain? EXPLAIN?! What you were doing upstairs with that woman needs no explanation!"

She continued on her path but her grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!"

"Hermione…"

"Don't touch me!"

"Let's just go somewhere and have a little chat…"

"Fuck off!"

"Stop it, Hermione. You're making a scene!"

Indeed, hotel guests had stopped to watch the spectacle before them before continuing on with what they were doing. Hermione just stared at him, disbelieving. Suddenly, her fist flew out making contact with his face.

"Fuck. You. Oliver!"

Ron Weasley couldn't get comfortable in bed. His wife Luna had earlier that day decided she didn't like their pillows and bought new ones. He liked his old pillow, it had the indentation in it that perfectly fit his head. The new pillow was nice (he wasn't going to admit that to her) but breaking it in would take a couple of days of a sore neck.

He rolled on his back and sighed. Thank god tomorrow was Saturday. They would be having a large family get together at the burrow. Ron and Luna Weasley lived in a small cottage next to the burrow. It wasn't anything special, but he built it, with help from a few friends, but he and Luna loved it. It was home.

The sound of gravel and headlights brought him out of his thoughts of the food that was to be served later that day. Curious, he got out of the bed and peered out the window. Luna shortly joined him as the noise woke her.

"Is that Ginny's car?" Luna asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I wonder what--," he was cut off when the passenger side door opened.

Ron squinted his eyes then shook his head. It was Hermione, a very awful looking Hermione that looked like she'd been run over by a herd of hippogriffs. What the hell was she doing here at this time of night? Shouldn't she be in America? He had just spoken to her a couple of days ago and she hadn't mentioned anything about coming here, unless…

"Oh, Merlin," Luna sighed wearily.

"I'm going to see what's going on," Ron said and turned from the window.

Luna put out a hand to stop him.

"Not now, Ron. Talk to her in the morning."


	3. Rough Mornings

Chapter Three: Rough Mornings

_Heartbreaker you've got the best of me  
But I just keep coming back incessantly  
Oh why did you have to run your game on me?  
I should've known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart_

_(Heartbreaker-Mariah Carey)_

The tiny ringing of her cell phone brought Ginny Weasley out of her slumber. Blindly she fumbled around her nightstand until she found it.

"Hullo?" she answered groggily.

She parked her car in the parking lot of Heathrow. Now wide awake, she had thrown on jeans and a jumper, pulling her hair back in a ponytail and sped out the door. She leaned casually against a wall between two lifts and walked through.

"Departures or arrivals?" asked the sleepy wizard behind a desk.

"Arrivals, please."

The wizard pointed to the door on her left which she walked through. It was a long room, the farther half was lined with dozens of fireplaces with numbers above them in bright gold. Witches and wizards flooed in, then proceeded down the room, closest to the door which was lined with benches. This was a waiting area and where Ginny saw the lone figure of her friend, Hermione.

She looked awful.

Her hair was slightly damp and hung straggly around her face, ash from the floo clung to her damp clothing, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. Crookshanks was in a basket next to her and a small bag was on the floor at her feet.

"I-I didn't know where else to go," Hermione said weakly.

"Shh, it's okay."

Ginny knelt in front of her friend. Hermione's face scrunched up and she began to cry. Ginny immediately hugged her friend.

"She…she was blond, and…she was beautiful…" Hermione choked out through her tears.

Ginny grimaced and sighed.

Hermione paid no attention to the drive to the burrow. The image of her husband and that woman entangled in the most intimate way were burned into her mind. She leaned her head against the window watching the streets pass by.

"Mum knows you're coming. She's not asking questions, she just wants you to come home," Ginny said, breaking the silence.

Hermione's parents were on vacation, taking a cruise of the Mediterranean. She didn't want to be alone in an empty house. Besides, she strangely wanted the comfort of the wizarding world, to be around people like her.

The familiar silhouette of the Burrow came into view giving her an immediate sense of comfort. Opening the car door, she breathed in the familiar scents of summers spent here. Molly opened the front door for them, a robe covering her nightgown. As soon as she saw Molly, her tears came back and she collapsed into her motherly embrace. Molly held her tight and murmured words of comfort in her ear until Hermione's sobs subsided into small hiccups.

"Drink this, dear," Molly said gently, handing her a cup of tea.

Hermione suspected that there was a little Dreamless Sleep in the tea as she settled down to sleep. She was in the extra bed she used to sleep in during her summer stays in Ginny's room. Ginny lay down on the bed next to hers.

"You're okay now, Hermione," Ginny soothed. "You're home."

Harry Potter lay in the bed pondering his next move. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before, he was practically a master escape artist. He lay on his side, the woman's slender arm draped over and in front of him as she cuddled him from behind. Very slowly, very gently, he lifted her arm up and away from him.

She giggled softly.

Shit, she was awake. Harry reached for his glasses on her nightstand then turned to face her. She lay on her side, elbow propped up on the pillow, her large blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"So it's true. You never stay longer than a night," she bemused.

"Er, well…," Harry began to reply but she cut him off with her laugh.

"Relax, Harry. I brought you here last night full aware of that," she said as she pulled the sheet tight around her naked body. "Besides, I'm leaving soon and I have a boyfriend," she said nonchalantly.

"You what?!"

"Oh, it's not like he's going to come walking through that door. We keep in touch by owl, I'll see him again in September. I just wanted to see what it was like with someone else. Don't get me wrong, I love Matthew, I'm going to marry him, but he's the only guy I've ever been with."

"Glad I could help," Harry said, still slightly shocked by her revelation.

"Well, I'm just being honest. We both only wanted a one night stand." Harry gave a small nod of agreement. "Besides," she continued as she ducked under the covers. "That thing you did with your tongue was absolutely amazing. Allow me to return the favor."

"That really isn't necessary," he stammered as she placed herself between his thighs. "You…I…" But he lost his train of thought as soon as her tongue worked its magic.

Sod it, one more time couldn't hurt.

"Oh God, why did you stop?" Harry groaned but she shushed him her finger on his lips.

They sat motionless, then…

"Chelsea! We're home!" A voice called out.

Chelsea's eyes got huge.

"Oh shit! My parents are home!"

"Parents!!?" Harry screeched as they scrambled away from each other.

"They must have come home early for my birthday," she said as she hung off the side of her bed, looking for something. "Aha!" she said as she found her wand and cast a locking charm on the door. "Thank God I can do magic outside of school now."

Harry fell off the bed.

"Outside of school?!"

Harry took a good look around her room. A Hogwarts trunk lay open in the corner, books and clothes spilling out of it. A school robe hung from the chair bearing the crest of…

"Hufflepuff?" Harry asked, bewildered. "You still go to Hogwarts?"

Footsteps could be heard outside, coming up the stairs. Chelsea was scrambling to put on her pajamas and threw Harry's clothes at him.

"This year's my last year," she said apologetically. "Oh, don't worry! I am of age!" she said quickly at the look of panic on Harry's face. "Last night was my birthday, my friends and I snuck into the club. That's where I met you and well, here we are."

"Chelsea, are you awake?" came the voice of her father on the other side of the door.

"Hang on a minute dad, I'm looking for my wand so I can unlock the door," Chelsea called back then she whispered to Harry. "Climb out of the window, no one will see you."

"What? Are you crazy?! Why don't I just apparate?" Harry whispered back.

"No! My parents will hear you!"

She opened her window and nearly pushed Harry out of it. He landed with a thud in the bushes below, his clothes followed shortly. Feeling very exposed in his natural state, Harry took his clothes and ran across the lawn to find cover to apparate. Unfortunately for him, the sprinklers were timed to go off at that moment, attacking Harry with sprays of water. Cold water. He finally made it to the back of the garden shed, his body and clothes dripping wet.

"She did _not_ look seventeen," Harry muttered to himself as he dressed.

He made a mental note to check the age of every woman he would meet. Was there a charm for that? Well, there should be. He disapparated with a loud crack and appeared at his front door. Leaning against it, half-dressed, he began to put on his pants. He had managed to get one leg through before the door suddenly swung open. Harry lost his balance and landed with a thud on his back. His godfather stared curiously down at him, stepped over him to grab the Daily Prophet and then stepped back inside.

"Rough morning?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.


	4. End of Innocence

**Chapter Four: **End of Innocence

_One fine day  
You'll look at me  
And you will know our love was  
Meant to be  
One fine day  
You're gonna want me for your girl  
The arms I long for  
Will open wide  
And you'll be proud to have me  
By your side  
One fine day  
You're gonna want me for your girl_

_One Fine Day sung by Natalie Merchant, the Chiffons and countless others___

_(Summer before the seventh year)_

The wafts of summer air and excitement flooded Hermione as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Oh, you're here! You're here!" Ginny leaped on her in excitement.

Hermione squealed back. Mrs. Weasley came around the corner.

"Oh, Hermione, so glad you could make it!" she said as she gathered her in a motherly hug.

Ginny and Hermione quickly ran up the stairs to put her trunk away, jabbering excitedly away about their summers so far.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked as she put away her clothes.

"They're all outside. Harry and Ron started up a game of Quidditch," Ginny answered.

"Harry's here?" she asked, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. She had been in love with her best friend since their first year at Hogwarts. She also lacked the courage to do anything about it.

But this year was going to be different, she could just feel it. This year she would tell him and pray that it wouldn't destroy their friendship.

"Sirius brought him over earlier today," Ginny said, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. "Unfortunately, Lavender is here, too."

"Lavender? Why is she here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh that's right, you haven't heard. You've been away most of the summer," Ginny's voice became a little edgier. "Lavender and Harry are an item now. Got together over the summer sometime."

Hermione, who was in the process of putting her hair in a ponytail, gave a slight pause, an action that did not go unnoticed by her friend.

"Well, that explains the extra bed in the room," Hermione said in a voice she prayed was neutral.

"It's been a complete nightmare having her here." Ginny lowered her voice, "she talks non-stop, she hogs the bathroom, she spends her free time following Harry around like a lost puppy." She rolled her eyes.

Hermione didn't know what to feel as they headed downstairs to join the others outside. It was a mixture of nervous anticipation at seeing her best friends, mixed with dread at seeing a certain friend's girlfriend.

Harry, Ron and the twins were up in the air, tossing the quaffle to one another, showing off new turns and dives. Upon seeing the two girls, Harry immediately stopped mid-dive and gave a huge grin.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

Just then the quaffle, thrown by one of the twins, hit Harry on the back of the head. Loud snickers could be heard as they made their way back to the ground. Ron reached her first.

"Decided to come back after all," he said as he gave her a hug.

"Well, someone has to keep you from failing your classes," she smiled back.

Ron was shoved out of the way by Harry who picked her up hugging her and swinging her around. She couldn't help but smile at seeing her best friends.

"Actually, I think she came back to keep us out of trouble," he grinned and Hermione laughed.

"Oh Harry, is your head alright?" she asked.

"With a noggin of stone, I'm sure he's fine," said Fred.

"You should worry about the poor quaffle," chimed George.

"Hermione, how good is it to see you," said an all too familiar voice. Lavender stepped out from behind Fred to join the group. Hermione just realized she was still in Harry's arms and quickly stepped away from him to greet her dormmate.

"Hello Lavender, it's nice to see you," she said pleasantly.

"We were wondering when you'd arrive," Lavender said as she weaved her arm through Harry's.

Turns out, the three girls would be sharing Ginny's room for a couple of days. Harry's godfather, Sirius, had tickets for a Quidditch match the next day; Puddlemere United vs. Wimbourne Wasps. For now though, Hermione had to get through dinner without tossing up her food at the sight of Lavender and Harry. She clung to him and stared at him with puppy dog eyes. Worst of all, Harry seemed to be enjoying this.

"Luna's invited us all to a party at her house tonight," Ginny announced. Hermione sensed Ron slouch slightly next to her. She caught Harry's eye and they both grinned.

"Loony Love…?" Lavender asked.

"Luna," Ginny corrected her. "There are mostly going to be Gryffindors and Ravenclaws there."

"Sounds like fun," Harry said.

"I want you lot back at a reasonable hour," Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"Oh, ease off a little, Molly," Arthur soothed. "It's the summer before their last year. I'm sure they're entitled to a little fun."

Hermione felt really plain her jeans and white shirt next to Ginny who wore a denim skirt and red halter top. Harry and Ron wore jeans and t-shirts that seemed to emphasize how much they'd matured over the summer. Lavender came running down the stairs wearing a, what else, lavender spaghetti-strapped dress.

"Wow! You look great!" Harry beamed. Hermione thought the dress was a little short.

The party was actually a lot of fun. It seemed all of the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were there, as well as a few other students from the other houses. Cho Chang was there, glaring at Lavender, she had never really gotten over Harry. In fact, it gave Hermione a small amount of satisfaction that she wasn't the only one not to pleased with the couple as Lavender was drawing a lot of scathing looks. Several butterbeers later, the trio sat on a couch, observing their fellow partygoers.

"This year's going to be great, isn't it?" Hermione tried to make small talk.

"Yeah, we're going to have so much fun," Harry replied.

"Cheers," added Ron and they clinked their bottles together. Harry hesitated in taking a drink as something, or rather someone, caught his eye. Hermione followed his line of sight to his girlfriend, who was currently dancing with Parvati in what she perceived was in a rather inappropriate way.

"And I'm really looking forward to the Quidditch match tomorrow," she added, trying to catch Harry's attention. But his eyes grew darker with an intense look that she thought he reserved only for the snitch.

"Hello Ronald," came Luna's dreamy voice. "I'm so glad you came to my party."

Ron nearly choked on his butterbeer, then frantically began to search for an escape.

"Excuse me," Harry said blankly as he got off the couch to join Lavender on the dance floor. Ginny plopped down in his place.

"Shall we dance?" she asked.

"Oh no, I'm not a dancer. I can't dance," Hermione said quickly.

"Have no fear," Ginny said coyly then drew her hands from behind her. "Firewhiskey is here!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly hid the bottle. "Where did you get this?!"

Ginny laughed. "Relax, Hermione," she said as she grabbed Hermione's bottle of butterbeer and poured some of the alcohol in it. "Now…have a drink."

"Are you crazy? I can't have a drink, I'm Head—" but Ginny cut her off.

"You can't use the Head Girl excuse. Number one, we aren't in school. Number two, Head Boy Harry and Ron have already indulged themselves." Hermione just stared at her appalled. "Come on, Hermione, have some fun for once. Let your hair down."

Hermione stared at the bottle Ginny was offering then looked up at her and grinned. Turns out, dancing isn't half as bad as you think when you've had several bottles of spiked butterbeer in your system. Hermione's bad mood dissipated as she danced with Ginny. Neville and Seamus had even asked her to dance, even Ron showed off some moves. She even got to know some people from other houses. She was having a great time dancing with Terry Boot from Ravenclaw when he suddenly lurched forward, spilling his drink on her. Harry had accidentally bumped into him as he was making his way through the crowd. After a while, and a few more drinks, she began to get a little disoriented. She needed to get to a bathroom and splash some water on her face. She was refusing to admit that she was a little tipsy…okay more than a little tipsy. She had already forgotten the directions Luna had given her to find the bathroom. She faced a long corridor, lined with closed doors. Was it the third on the left or the right? Was it even the third door?

"Room's taken!" shouted a voice when she opened a door.

"Sorry! Sorry," Hermione mumbled as she quickly closed it. She had similar luck with the next door as well. She opened a third door, let out a gasp and quickly closed it. She leaned against the door a moment, a hand covering her mouth as she stood there in shock. She had found the bathroom. Problem was that it was currently occupied by a topless Lavender sitting on a sink with her legs wrapped around a certain raven haired friend, whose hand was up her skirt. They didn't see her, thank Merlin. But her mood quickly darkened.

She walked back into the party, taking a bottle of Firewhiskey from a passed out partygoer on the couch. She didn't bother mixing it with butterbeer as she took a swig, she didn't even feel it burn down her throat. She walked outside. He would never see her as more than a friend, he would never look at her the way he looked at Lavender, he would never touch her the way he was touching Lavender. She caught a reflection of herself in the glass of the greenhouse and let out a little laugh. Would anyone?

"Hermione are you okay?" someone asked.

She turned to face Neville and stumbled. "I'm okay, just a little tipsy."

"Aren't we all?" Neville said and took the bottle from Hermione to take a drink. "Hey what happened to your shirt?"

Hermione looked down at the stain. "Oh, I got butterbeer spilt on me." Then she let out a laugh because it seemed so funny for some reason.

Neville took another drink then his eyes lit up. "Hey! You should wash it!"

"Wash it?" Hermione giggled. "Where?"

"I AM A GRYFFINDOR GOD!!" Neville yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hermione and Neville swayed precariously at the edge of the roof of the Lovegood Manor. Shouts of surprise and egging on came from the crowd below. Hermione was too drunk to remember that she hated heights.

"Oh my God!"

"Do it Neville!!!"

"Somebody find Harry! Where's Ron?"

"Hermione! What the hell are you doing up there?" Ginny shouted.

"I need to wash my shirt!" she shouted back.

"What on Earth is she talking about?"

"Isn't she Head Girl?"

"Don't worry, they won't jump. Neville doesn't have the balls and she won't break any rules."

Up on the roof, Neville turned to Hermione. "You know, I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking I'm a coward."

"I can break rules. I've broken lots of rules," Hermione muttered.

"We should turn around and walk back," Neville said quietly. They both turned and walked away from the edge.

"It would give us a good running start," Hermione said. Neville grinned and grabbed her hand.

Oh the rush you get for that split second when you're weightless in the air before gravity gets a hold of you. Then you plummet to the ground, freefalling before the cold sensation of water overloads your already maxed out senses. They had jumped into the swimming pool below. Hermione let herself sink to the bottom, listening to the muffled cheers and shouts of the crowd above, the muffled booms of others joining you in the water. She watched the trail of little air bubbles make their way to the surface. She was in her own little planet, her own zen for a few moments before she felt arms wrap around her and bring her to the surface. She was a new person. She left the old Hermione at the bottom of the pool.

"I cannot believe you fucking bloody did that," said a familiar voice. It wasn't angry but amused. She opened up her eyes to look into his brown ones, red hair plastered to his head.

"Nice hair," she said.

"You're one to talk. You know, that was quite dangerous Miss Granger." He hadn't let go of her, she was still in his arms.

"Well, there is a correlation between the amount of alcohol in your system and your fears diminishing."

"And how much alcohol have we had?" Ron asked.

Hermione grinned and placed her forehead to his. "Entirely way too much. You?"

"Fucking pissed," he laughed.

"Ow!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly. She and Ron had drifted to the edge of the pool where she hit her head. Ron reached out and grabbed the ledge, keeping one arm around her waist. Their faces were centimeters apart as they looked into each others eyes. Suddenly he moved away from her, breaking eye contact.

"I should get Harry," he said quietly.

"No, I don't want Harry."

It was a loaded statement.

She realized it the moment it slipped from her lips, she realized that at that moment it was true. She didn't want Harry. She wanted Ron to look at her like that again. It stirred something within her, made her feel beautiful and desired. He looked at her the way Harry looked at Lavender tonight, the "snitch" look. Ron slowly looked back at her, catching her stare for a moment. He looked away again, disappointment filled Hermione.

"Let's get you out of the pool, it's time we headed home anyway," he said as he hoisted himself out of the pool.

Hermione shied away from his outstretch hand. "Um, Ron, I don't think that would be a good idea." He looked at her puzzled. "I'm wearing a white shirt," she whispered to him.

"So?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, then looked around her before briefly lifting herself out of the water, then quickly back down.

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed as he blushed.

"Are you alright? Are you cold or anything?" Ron asked. He had managed to find her a blanket to wrap herself in as they made their way back to the burrow. It was only the two of them stumbling along the path, still inebriated.

"I'm fine, Ron," she answered. She was getting tired of walking, the burrow seemed a lot farther away than earlier. Finally, it came into view but Ron suddenly stopped. Hermione nearly walked into him.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "What is it?"

He didn't answer her. He just turned around, cradled her head and kissed her. Kissed her long and good. She gladly responded, parting her lips to let him in.

"I don't want to go home yet," he whispered to her.

"Then don't," she replied.

He kissed her harder, pushing them backwards until she hit a wall. Ron fumbled with a door before pulling them into the garage. The Anglia had been replaced with another muggle vehicle that she didn't really care at the moment to find out which. She opened the door then pulled Ron into the backseat with her. His kisses and touches were awakening feelings inside her that she thought she never had. It was like another adrenaline rush, she wanted to lose herself in the moment. She shut her eyes at the pain as he broke through her barrier and winced as he moved within her. She opened her eyes and stared over his shoulder at the car's ceiling. Had other girls stared at that same spot as they gave themselves away? How many hormonal teenagers fooled around in the backseat of this car? She let out a gasp as a new feeling struck her, a small flame of pleasure igniting within her. But with a groan, Ron stopped moving before the flame could get any bigger. She and Ron kissed some more before he pulled out of her, rolling her on top of him and wrapping the blanket around them. She could hear his heart slow down from its frantic rhythm and the crickets chirping away in the night.

_(Present Day)_

That was her last summer at the Burrow. The end of innocence she called it. She stared at the ceiling above her listening to the birds chirping outside. Ginny had awoken before her and was probably downstairs discussing the current disaster that her life was in right now. But as soon as she thought that, she heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hermione," Ginny came charging into the room. "Oh good, you're awake. You've got about thirty seconds to pull yourself together."

"What?" Hermione asked as she jumped out of bed and to the window. Ron Weasley was making his way toward the house. "Oh, shit!"

"Mum's made some breakfast to try and head him off. Hurry up and get ready!"

Ron woke up earlier than usual for a Saturday, but seeing as he didn't get much sleep after seeing Hermione arrive it was no big feat. He walked into the kitchen, the smell of sausages tempting his stomach and threatening to derail his purpose of arriving here.

"Good morning, Ron! Care for a bit of breakfast?" his mother asked cheerfully.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Where's who?" Ginny asked innocently as she sipped a cup of coffee.

"Don't play innocent with me. I saw her arrive last night looking like she had been through a war zone."

"What are you talking about Ron?" Ginny smiled.

"It's okay, Ginny. I'm fine," Hermione said as she stood on the bottom steps of the stairwell. She had tried her best to look a little decent, even though she was still in her pajamas.

"Merlin, what happened to you?" Ron asked incredulously at her appearance.

"Can we talk upstairs?" she gestured.

Luna Weasley flooed out of the fireplace at the burrow dusting herself off as she entered the kitchen. Molly and Ginny were sitting at the table, not really drinking their coffee, but listening to the muffled shouts above them.

"I take it Ronald is here?" she asked and they nodded. "Had to go into the office early this morning to do some damage control," she said as she filled up a cup and joined them. "Daily Prophet's already got it on the front page. Damn Rita Skeeter."

"It's already in the paper?" Molly gasped.

"Nice big headline: Trouble in Paradise; complete with a large photo of Hermione and Oliver in the lobby of some hotel. That woman really has it in for her. Made her out to be a total raving lunatic that attacked her husband and Oliver the poor husband who was unloved my his cold unfeeling wife."

"Oh dear," Molly said.

"Please tell me the Quibbler isn't printing the same story," Ginny groaned.

"Almost. That's why I went in early, so I could stop that article from printing. Father said it was big news and that to compete, we had to print this story. So I quickly typed up a new one, the truth, more likely," she explained as she pulled out the paper from her robes and handing it to Molly and Ginny. In giant print, the headline read: CHEATER!!!

"Oh what was Oliver thinking?" Molly sighed.

"Probably the same thing he was thinking with," Ginny answered wryly. Luna grinned. More shouts could be heard from above and Ginny put her cup down. "I think she's had enough," she declared as she and Luna walked up the stairs.

**A/N:** Borrowed a couple of scenes from some of my favorite movies for this chapter. Review away!!!


	5. Alternate Universe

Chapter 5: Alternate Universe

Sun is shinin' in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stopped rainin' ev'rybody's in a play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day hey,hey  
  
Runnin' down the avenue  
See how the sun shines brightly in the city  
On the streets where once was pity  
Mister blue sky is living here today hey, hey

_(Mr. Blue Sky-Electric Light Orchestra)___

Harry walked into his room after his shower to find an owl he didn't recognize on his bed holding a note. He had slept in a little more after he had gotten home and finally woke up around eleven. He gave the owl a treat before it left the room leaving the note behind. Only a few select people had the password to deliver owls to him, for privacy purposes of course, so it was a surprise to read who the note was from.

_Harry,_

_Meet me at McCullough's at __1pm__. Please come._

_Oliver_

What in the hell? What was Oliver doing here in London and why does he want to talk to him? He hadn't spoken to Oliver in well over two years.

He contemplated this further as he walked downstairs a few minutes later. He heard voices coming from the living room, Sirius and Lupin in deep discussion.

"…nothing here. Not a word or anything," he heard his godfather say.

"I've been trying to reach Molly, but her floo is blo—Hello there Harry!" Lupin said cheerfully, his head peering at him from the fireplace.

"Hello," Harry answered politely, suspicious of the men's behavior. He walked into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"I'll talk to you later and let you know if I hear anything," he heard Sirius say.

"Same here," Lupin answered.

"What's that all about," Harry asked when Sirius entered the kitchen. Harry sniffed out a muffin to see if it might be edible.

"Nothing important," Sirius said dismissively. "You look better than you did this morning," he teased.

Deciding the muffin was questionable, Harry threw it away making a big **CLUNK!** sound as it landed in the bin. It was a hazard of living the bachelor life with his godfather, the food was always questionable in edibility.

"Don't want to talk about it," Harry muttered as he searched the cabinet for a mug instead.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Sirius asked, sitting down at the table.

"Tired of what?" Harry sniffed the coffee pot, shrugged and poured himself a cup.

"Don't you get tired of waking up in a strange bed, a strange room, a different woman each time?"

Harry eyed his godfather carefully. His love life was not a topic he was comfortable discussing with anyone.

"I mean I've never met any one of them, you never bring them here," Sirius continued. "Have you even been out with one longer than a night?"

"I really don't want to talk about this," Harry said, taking a sip of the coffee.

"A relationship with someone is not that bad, it can be quite nice," his godfather teased.

"Do you have the paper?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Er…I'm not done reading it."

"I'm going to get something to eat," Harry said as he dumped the rest of the coffee in the sink. "I'll be back later."

"Don't forget about dinner at the burrow tonight."

"Me? Miss a home cooked meal?" Harry grinned then walked out the door.

Walking down Diagon Alley was a bizarre experience. He was used to people gawking and staring at him but he found that he wasn't bothered once for an autograph or a picture. People were sitting down quietly reading the paper. Even when he passed by Aphrodite's Beauty Parlor, the women inside were completely engrossed in the paper or a magazine, gossiping away excitedly.

He walked into the twins' joke shop to find them behind the counter huddled over a paper.

"Bit quiet in here isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Hello there Harry!" the twins shot up and smiled. Fred tossed the paper behind him.

"Come to check out your investment?" George asked.

After an hour in the more than usual bizarre behavior of the twins going over earnings, losses, market research and product development, Harry was completely famished. He headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for a bite, ordering a large sandwich and chips then sat in a corner table. Starving he dove into his meal stopping only when the occupant in the next table left. The paper was on the table. Curiosity getting the best of him, he reached over and nicked it. He unfolded the paper and took a swig of his drink.

**_Phllft!!!_**

Harry sprayed the front page with pumpkin juice then coughed a few times. Right there on the front page was a picture of Hermione and Oliver with the headline "**Trouble in Paradise**". Harry forgot his food as he read the article.

McCullough's was a muggle pub that Harry and his friends used to go to when they didn't want to be harassed by other wizards. It was nothing special, just had great pints and played football continuously on the television. Harry was just about to open the door when he heard his name called from across the street.

"Harry!" Oliver yelled as he ran over. "Thank you for meeting me here. I didn't think—OW!" Harry had punched him hard in the face.

"What the fuck, Oliver?" Harry seethed over the sprawled form of Oliver Wood. "It's in all the fucking papers and Witch Weekly!"

"I know, I found out this morning," Oliver said clutching his bleeding nose. "You think I wanted this? I had no idea how anyone found out."

"Is it true?" Harry asked angrily. Oliver just hung his head and sighed. "Bloody fucking hell," Harry groaned.

"Look, can we talk inside…Please?" Oliver asked.

"How is she?" Oliver asked after they ordered their pints.

"How the hell would I know?" Harry answered bluntly.

"You mean she hasn't been to see you?"

"Why would she come to me?"

"Well, I figured," Oliver paused then changed direction. "Sorry, I just assumed she…"

Harry didn't say anything, just took a slow sip of ale.

"She's not at her parent's house, you haven't seen her, where else could she…wait, is she at the burrow?"

Harry took a sip and didn't answer. He was thinking back to Sirius' and Remus' mysterious conversation earlier this morning.

"If she is," he began slowly. "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go over there. Molly is there, I assume Ginny might be too, as well as Ron."

"God, this is awkward, what with the deal with Ron and everything. I doubt she'll take any of my owls," Oliver said glumly. "Would you talk to her for me? Convince her to see me?"

"I don't think so," Harry replied. He fiddled with the coaster on the table, he could feel Oliver's questioning gaze on him. He sighed. "I haven't spoken to Hermione in over two years," he said quietly.

Oliver looked away, an awkward silence falling between them.

"Can I ask you something, Oliver?" Harry spoke up. "Why did you ask to see me?"

Oliver took out his billfold to pay for their drinks. "Honestly?" he replied. "I thought she would go running to you." Harry didn't answer; he just continued to fiddle with the coaster. Oliver continued, "You know, to--."

"No, I get it," Harry cut him off.

"Yeah, well, I guess things really do change, huh?" Oliver said vacantly as he got up out of his seat.

"What a prick," Harry muttered to himself when he left. He lifted the pint to his lips in deep thought. He thought of his past. He thought of that fateful day so many years ago…

_(Summer before seventh year)_

"Come on! Would you guys hurry up?" Ron shouted back at the girls who were lagging behind.

Harry and Ron had taken off ahead of the group as soon as the Quidditch pitch came into view. They raced each other up the stairs and into the top box where their seats were reserved.

"These seats are great!" Harry exclaimed.

"They really are unbelievable! Thanks Sirius," Ron said when the others had joined them.

"We made it just in time to!" Sirius said as the announcer began to announce the teams.

Lavender sat down next to Harry and he put his arm around her shoulder. Ron sat next to him, Hermione, Ginny and Sirius sat directly behind them.

"I really don't know all the Quidditch maneuvers, could you explain them to me Harry?" Lavender cooed.

Harry could hear a cluck of disapproval from behind him but he ignored it and went on explaining things to his girlfriend. Things had been going great with Lavender so far, they had hooked up at the end of last year and really stepped up their relationship over the summer. He thought he was super stealthy in keeping his rendezvous with Lavender a secret, but he knew his cover was blown when his godfather cornered him one afternoon to give him the dreaded TALK. It was too late by then, the status of his virginity had already gone from thriving to non-existent. Sirius had lectured him to be respectful to women and Harry right now was downright worshipping the female form. He grinned at the thought of last night's party…yeah, bathrooms could be fun. How many bathrooms did Hogwarts have?

The gang stomped and cheered when Puddlemere's seeker caught the snitch, ending the game 350 to 140.

"Harry!" called out a voice in surprise. Oliver Wood, Puddlemere's keeper flew up to the box. "Harry, it's good to see you! How have you been?"

"I've been doing alright. Great game you played," Harry answered.

"Thanks! Listen, would you and your friends like to meet the team?"

Harry hated big crowds, people gawking at him, and he especially hated reporters. He was therefore very thankful that the Puddlemere clubhouse was devoid of this. Well almost, the select few guests and the players did give a brief pause when Harry and his friends walked in. Oliver was most gracious however.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Oliver greeted them. He, like the other players, had changed out of their uniforms and were celebrating their win with friends and family. He introduced the members of his team, Harry and Ron a little star struck at meeting the subjects of their posters in person, they in turn a little star struck to have Harry Potter in their clubhouse.

"So, who'd you bring with you?" Oliver asked when he was done with his introductions.

"Oh, right! This is my Godfather Sirius, and you remember my friend Ron, Fred and George's little brother. And this is Hermione, she--," but he was cut off by Oliver who suddenly had a strange expression come over his face.

"You're the one who came up with that brilliant charm to keep the rain away from Harry's glasses," he said.

For a moment, Hermione looked too shocked to answer but she quickly recovered. "Yes, that's right. I can't believe you remember that. That was ages ago!"

"Has it really been that long?" Oliver said vacantly.

"And this is Ginny," Harry continued. For some odd reason, the look on Oliver's face began to annoy him. "And Lavender," Harry finished.

"Harry's girlfriend," Lavender volunteered but Oliver merely greeted the rest with a nod and turned back to Hermione.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked her.

"Oh, well I…," she began but Harry didn't hear the rest of the conversation as Puddlemere's seeker sought him out.

Harry was having a great time talking to the players and he couldn't wait to get back home and try out some of the moves he had seen today. He had almost forgotten about Oliver until he looked across the room and saw that he was _still_ talking to Hermione. What on earth could they be conversing about? He eats, breathes and sleeps Quidditch, and she really didn't have a clue about the sport. Wait a minute…did she just blush? Harry walked over to investigate.

"So with N.E.W.T.s coming up, I just don't know what I'll do," she was saying.

"There's really nothing to be afraid of. If you would like, I could fly you around the pitch. Then after that, we have some extra broomsticks you could practice on," Oliver offered.

"Wow, thanks. That's really nice of you, I—"

"She hates to fly," Harry said in a voice that was a bit edgier than he meant.

He had come up behind Hermione and had startled her with his comment that her drink that she had been holding ended up on Oliver's shirt.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"That's okay," Oliver smiled as he grabbed some napkins nearby and began to wipe his shirt.

"Oh, here, let me help," Hermione offered frantically.

"I think he can handle it, Hermione," Harry interjected. But with a flick of her wrist, her intent to help Oliver clean his shirt made the entire thing disappear. Hermione's eyes grew as big a saucers and her face turned scarlet as she covered her mouth. For a second, Oliver and Harry stood there in shock before Oliver began to laugh. Catcalls and teasing came from his fellow teammates. Hermione didn't say a thing, she just turned around and fled the room. Sirius walked up to the two of them.

"Yeah, well, I think it's time we headed out anyway," Sirius said diplomatically as Harry transfigured a nearby napkin into a shirt.

"Right, well it was great catching up with you," Oliver replied as he took the shirt from Harry.

"Thank you for letting us join you here. We all had a great time," Sirius said as he shook Oliver's hand.

"Hey, Harry, could I have a moment?" Oliver asked, stopping Harry from leaving the room with the others. "Could you give this to Hermione for me?" he asked handing Harry a piece of paper. "It's my address so she can owl me," he explained.

"Sure," Harry said casually.

"Thanks mate." Oliver smiled and waved Harry goodbye as he left the room. He put on the shirt but stopped suddenly. Harry had made the shirt too small.


	6. Why Can't We Be Friends?

Chapter Six: Why Can't We Be Friends?

_Jessie is a friend,  
yeah, I know he's been  
a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
it ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl  
and I want to make her mine  
And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her  
in his arms late,  
late late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that_

_(Jessie's Girl—Rick Springfield)_

"I can't believe it! I'm going to kill him!"

"Ron, stop it!"

"No really, I'm going to hex him into a million pieces and then kill him!"

"I'm the one he hurt! I can take care of myself!"

"You're doing a bang up job of it, Hermione!"

Ron immediately regretted saying it the moment it left his lips. Hermione sighed, a defeated look came over her face as she sat down upon the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," Ron apologized.

"I really don't need anyone to tell me that I'm an idiot. I already feel like one," she said quietly.

"You're not an idiot," Ron said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

A knock at the door interrupted them; Ginny peered in.

"Hermione, are you alright sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected."

"There's breakfast waiting for you downstairs if you would like."

"She can't eat at a time like this!" Ron protested.

"Ron, I'm fine. I really need to take a shower and just get on with the day, right?" Hermione got up and left the room. Ginny waited in the doorway until she heard the bathroom door close before turning back to her brother.

"We could hear you downstairs. In fact, I think all of Ottery St. Catchpole could hear you."

"I fucking knew something like this would happen. I just _knew_ it," Ron sounded frustrated.

"Knew what? That Oliver was going to fuck around behind her back?"

"This marriage was doomed from the start."

Ginny glowered and slowly, menacingly walked toward her brother.

"Don't go there, Ron. And don't you _dare_ say that to Hermione," she threatened.

"Of course I'm not going to tell her that!" he hissed back.

Ginny backed off and didn't say anything for a minute. "Do you think he knows?" she asked, thoughtful.

"I don't know," he said softly.

"Well, he will soon. It's already in the papers."

"WHAT??!!"

Blame it on him being overprotective or whatever, but he didn't think it was a good idea to have a big family dinner right now. However, Hermione insisted that it still go on and that she wouldn't feel overwhelmed or anything. Still, Ron was worried about her, especially since everyone (including himself) conveniently didn't mention a Mr. Potter being on the invite list. Ron was very aware of the rift that had happened between his friends years ago that had caused them to ignore each other's existence. And even though it was a beautiful clear night, the Burrow could do without fireworks. Somehow the idea of an emotionally vulnerable Hermione and a hot headed Harry being in the same place together wasn't a good one.

**Crack! Crack!**

"Harry! Sirius!" Molly started. "H-how good of you to come!" Harry hugged Molly, swinging her around. "Put me down Harry!"

"Harry! Harry!" cried out Fred's twin boys as they ran and attached themselves to each of Harry's legs.

"No roughhousing in the living room!" Molly cried out at the boys who were already tackling Harry. "Sirius, could I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Molly."

Ron, who had been hiding in the hallway the moment he heard the two men arrive, quietly snuck out to the backyard. He found Hermione at one end of the table set up outside chatting away with Angelina.

"Hermione," he began when he sat next to her. "There's something I need to tell you."

_Crash!!_

"AARRGGHH!" Harry roared as he burst through the backdoor; one twin wrapped around his leg, the other over his shoulders. His smile instantly slid off his face at the unexpected occupant at the table. In fact, the entire table paused for a moment then continued on with their conversations, in strained forced ways.

"Harry, you're blocking the doorway," Sirius nudged him from behind. "Hermione!" he cried out, moving past Harry and to the table. "It is so good to see you!"

"Hello Sirius, you're looking great!" Hermione answered back, grateful for the interruption.

"Care to give an old man a kiss on the cheek?" Sirius teased and Hermione obliged. "Oh, if only I were younger," he sighed, his eyes smiling.

"Tuck in everyone! Tuck in!" Molly announced.

Ron sat next to Hermione, Luna sat by Ron and Ginny sat across from Hermione. Harry, still a little shell shocked at seeing Hermione actually here in the flesh, grimaced and reluctantly took the only available seat next to Ginny. The look on his face clearly read that this was the last place he wanted to be.

Ron was grateful that dinner was going smoothly so far, even though they were only ten minutes in. He was so nervous that he was really only poking at his food. Harry was busy stuffing his face, not joining in on the conversation. Ron thought it was a good thing that Harry's mouth was presently occupied. He yanked his concentration back to the conversation at hand.

"…so I'm making the most of the time that I have with Ronald," his wife was saying. "It's been so busy at the Quibbler that I only get to see him when I come home late at night."

"Well, I bet it won't be so bad once the season starts up again," Ginny replied. "I know he's working on a big trade deal right now—" Ron began to panic but before he could stop his sister she was cut off by another voice.

"That's going to be a bit difficult now isn't it? You know, a bit awkward."

Ron's stomach plummeted. Harry _had_ to open his mouth, just _had_ to open his big, fat mouth.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ginny asked in sickly sweet voice.

"Well, Oliver did admit that it was going to be awkward," Harry replied.

"You spoke to Oliver?" Hermione asked quickly.

Harry looked at Hermione as if contemplating his response. "Yes, I met him this afternoon."

"He came all the way to London to speak to you?"

"No, he came looking for you. He wants to see you, speak to you."

Hermione scoffed. "Well, if he can't work up the balls enough to ask me in person, I'm not going to do it!"

"Good for you, Hermione." Ginny stated.

Harry threw her a look of annoyance before continuing, "I think you should do it."

"It doesn't matter what you think!" Hermione shot back.

"Aren't you being a bit stubborn, a little selfish?"

"Selfish? How am _I_ being a bit selfish? I'm not the one who cheated here!" Hermione's voice began to rise.

"Did you ever stop to think about Ron?" so was Harry's voice.

"Don't bring me into this, Harry," Ron threatened but Harry ignored him and continued on.

"Now, I'm sure Oliver is willing to put things aside to try and work things out."

"The marriage or the deal?" Hermione retorted.

"That's a fair question," Ginny looked at Harry scathingly.

"You stay out of this," Harry snapped back.

"So you're telling me," Hermione began, tears were forming in her eyes and she looked as though she was trying her best to hold them back, "that I should just sit back, shut up and allow him to feed me loads of bullshit."

"Hermione," Luna said soothingly, trying to calm her, but Hermione continued on.

"And I should just smile pleasingly and…and say thank you and…" but she choked up. She threw down her napkin, left the table and ran into the house, tears streaming down her face.

Ron stood up, threw Harry the nastiest look he could and took off after Hermione.

"You know, you're a real jerk Harry," Luna quipped and followed her husband.

"Nice going Harry. You handled that marvelously," Ginny sneered.

"Sod off Ginny," Harry shot back.

Ginny huffed then took off as well.

"Well now, look at the time!" Sirius suddenly announced. "Thank you for inviting us over but we really must get going!" Sirius grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him out of his seat. "We'll see you again!" Then, with a loud crack, he apparated them both away.

"Hermione! Hermione, open the door," Ron pleaded. She had barricaded herself in the bathroom. Ginny and Luna walked up behind him.

"We'll take care of her Ronald, you go back and sit with the family," Luna said.

"This situation requires female company," Ginny added.

Ron reluctantly gave way to the two women who successfully convinced Hermione to let them in.

"Don't listen to anything that jerk has to say," he heard Luna advise.

"He's just a miserable git, who wants to make everyone else miserable too," Ginny added.

Ron walked back downstairs. He really didn't feel like going back outside so he did the only thing that would make him feel better. The evening sky was cool and clear, perfect flying weather. Ron did a couple of loops around the burrow, then extended his route around Ottery St. Catchpole. This wasn't the first time Harry and he had come to heads about Hermione and it probably wasn't going to be the last. His mind drifted back to the first time he and Harry had fought about this…

_(Summer before seventh year)_

"Oh. My. God!"

Ron and Hermione both sat straight up, fighting each other over the blanket to cover themselves. They were still in the back of the car, his head pounded from the amount of alcohol consumed that night. For a moment he thought he had had a really vivid dream about him and Hermione, but the rude awakening he just received proved otherwise. Ron was embarrassed about the situation, even more so than being caught by someone he least wanted to catch him.

"Lookie here, George. Ickle Ronnie isn't so little anymore," Fred teased. Hermione moaned in embarrassment.

George joined his twin at the open car door. "Well, hello there, Hermione."

"Look, will you guys just give us a moment," Ron said impatiently.

"Of course, little bro," Fred obliged then walked back outside the garage with his twin.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Oh that was soooo embarrassing!" Hermione moaned.

Ron took a moment to assess their situation, then closed his eyes and fumbled around for his clothes.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Getting dressed."

Hermione tutted impatiently. "How about we go to opposite sides of the garage and get dressed…with our eyes open."

"Oh, yeah. Good idea." Ron began to dress himself.

Hermione was the first to leave the garage. Ron followed shortly only to be stopped outside by his brothers.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing," George asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ron muttered.

"You're supposed to be his best friend," Fred accused.

"In case you two didn't notice, he has a girlfriend," Ron pointed out.

"Don't play stupid," George said.

"You're lucky _we_ were the ones that found you two," Fred added.

"Well maybe not too lucky," George said slyly.

"A little bribery might be in order. Just so we don't let certain events slip," Fred continued. The twins were grinning like Cheshire cats. Ron groaned.

Hermione was waiting for him at the backdoor of the house.

"Is everything alright," she asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine, just peachy," he said cringing inwardly about all the potions he was going to have to steal from Professor Snape. "About last night Hermione…" he began.

"We both had a lot to drink," Hermione said hastily.

"I don't regret it."

Hermione paused before answering. "Neither do I," her voice sounded relieved. "But I don't want to ruin our friendship," she added quickly.

"Of course not! This was just a one time thing."

"That's right. One time. Never again."

"_Never_ again."

Hermione sighed as Ron rolled off of her and lay next to her. They were both on the ground of the greenhouse at Hogwarts.

"This has _got _to be the last time," she said looking a little flushed.

"Hey! You're the one who pulled me into the bathroom on the train here," Ron replied, still a little out of breath.

Hermione stifled a laugh then got up and began to dress. Ron followed suit after a few minutes.

"Ten minute head start?" she asked.

"Yeah, you go ahead this time," Ron offered.

"Ron," Hermione began after she finished dressing herself. "Do you think I'm attractive?"

Ron looked up at her and grinned. "Well, I _did_ con you into coming here so I could shag your brains out."

Hermione laughed. "You're incorrigible!" Then she left.

This really had to be the last time, Ron thought to himself as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He really couldn't help it though. Hermione shocked the hell out of him on the Hogwarts Express, not that he didn't enjoy that little tryst. It really was all his hormones fault. Besides, it was kind of fun, like a game, a little secret that they shared. They weren't hurting anybody.

Ron walked into the boys' dormitory to find his roommates sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Just in time, come join us Ron," Harry said.

"Care to have a drink?" Seamus handed him a bottle of butterbeer.

Ron sat down next to Harry and took the bottle from Seamus. He eyed it suspiciously.

"Oh, come on, we didn't poison it!" Seamus exclaimed. "We have the Head Boy present!"

Ron took a drink of the butterbeer, sure enough it tasted normal.

"Although as Head Boy, it is my duty to know exactly why you have _this_," Harry pulled a small vial of clear liquid from his robes.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_

"It's for Fred and George," Ron spilled out before he could stop himself. Harry had a small smile on his face.

"Oh, I forgot to mention we might have put a little bit of that in your drink," Seamus informed Ron a little too late.

Ron looked at Harry.

"I put it in everyone's drink. Figured we could have a little fun," Harry said casually then looked directly at Ron. "Besides, it's not like you're hiding anything from me anyway."

_He knows._

"Alright mates, you know the rules, one question at a time, a different person each time," Harry announced to the group.

Ron was being set up, set up by his own best friend, and he was powerless to stop it. If he walked out of the room, he would look like a guilty man. But if he stayed, well…

"Neville, are you a virgin?" Seamus asked evilly.

Neville turned bright red before answering, "Yes." Everyone laughed. "Well, what about you Ron," Neville asked in the defensive. "Are you a virgin?"

"No," Ron replied. Harry's eyebrows raised slightly. _Alright Harry, two can play at this game. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me._ "Harry, are you cheating on Lavender?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Yes." The boys whooped and hollered in response. "Oh yeah? Dean have you cheated on Ginny?"

Dean stopped laughing immediately. "Yes."

_WHAT?? I'll have to deal with him later but for now I have bigger fish to fry._

"Well, I guess I'm the only faithful one here," Seamus exclaimed proudly.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked. "Besides Parvati, who else would you like to sleep with?"

"Hermione," Seamus answered immediately, then clapped a hand over his mouth looking apologetic at Ron and Harry. Ron saw Harry's jaw clench slightly briefly before everyone broke out into a laughter.

"Oh, come on! Who wouldn't like to…you, know…with her," Neville said shyly. The conversation was getting a little uncomfortable for Ron.

"Yeah well, we all might be a little out of luck for now. I have it from a very reliable source that Hermione might be off the unicorn handling market," Dean announced.

_FUUUUUUUUUUCK!_

"WHAT?!" Harry yelped.

"Yeah, on the train to Hogwarts, Ginny happened to walk by the restrooms and heard Hermione moaning. She thought she had a stomachache or something and was about to knock on the door when she heard another voice in there…a male voice."

Ron's palms began to get sweaty. Harry looked absolutely gobsmacked.

"I thought there was something different about her," Neville pondered aloud.

"Wow. You know, I always thought she would hook up with one of you two," Seamus nodded to Harry and Ron. Ron gave a nervous laugh, Harry still looked too shocked to speak.

"Too true," Dean added. "Have either of you slept with Hermione?"

"No!"

"Yes."

_Stupid Veritaserum!!_

Harry and Ron spoke up at the same time. Dead silence followed that. Neville, Seamus and Dean just sat there with their mouths open. Harry slowly turned to look at Ron. Ron panicked and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Harry fooled around with Ginny over the summer!"

Neville made a sound of disbelief. Harry seemed not to have acknowledge that, he continued to look at Ron. Oddly enough, Dean had a quiet demeanor about him, too quiet. He was taking the news rather well.

"Um…well, since we're airing our dirty laundry here, I've been sleeping with Lavender," Dean said quietly.

Harry ignored this comment as well. Slowly he stood up and walked toward the door.

"Harry," Ron called out, standing up to go after him.

Harry stopped at the door, hesitating a moment before he suddenly turned around and charged at Ron, tackling him to the ground. They guys shouted at them to stop it but fists went flying everywhere. Dean jumped into the fray, punching Harry, then being punched by Ron for punching Harry.

"Go and get help!" Seamus ordered Neville who ran for the door, but it opened on him.

"What on earth is going on here?"

The voice of Hermione Granger immediately stopped the fight.


	7. Reality Really Bites

**Chapter Seven**: Reality Really Bites

_I try to shut my eyes  
but I can't get her out of my sight  
well I know I'm gonna blow it  
but I can't get over my fright  
well I'm gonna walk up to her  
and I'm gonna talk to her tonight  
  
She's probably somebody's only light  
gonna shine tonight  
oh yeah she's gonna be somebody's baby tonight_

_(Somebody's Baby—sung by Phantom Planet)___

It was wrong do it. Cheap. Low. It was his best friend for crying out loud, but since he was lacking the morals department as of late, it made it _that_ much easier. His best friend was keeping something from him, something huge. He'd never really done that before and it hurt Harry that he wouldn't tell him what it was. Did he not trust him with it? Did seven years of loyal friendship mean nothing to him? It was this train of thought that justified his actions in his mind. He wasn't snooping, he was running late for class and had accidentally grabbed Ron's robes instead of his. That was how he found the vial of Veritaserum. Curious to know what his friend was up to, he set his plans in motion that very night. Boy did he get an earful.

"What on earth is going on here?" her voice rang out.

He had been shocked, no _floored_, to know that his best friends had slept with each other. His reaction surprised him even more. He felt hurt, angry…betrayed.

"Why don't you ask your _boyfriend_?" Harry snarled back.

"My boyfriend?"

"Don't play stupid with me! He told me all about it, Hermione!" he raged, but she still had a blank look on her face.

"I didn't mean to Hermione," Ron spoke up, his voice muffled by a hand covering his nose. "He put Veritaserum in the butterbeer."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she pulled out her wand.

"Accio!" she shouted. But Harry wasn't seeker for nothing and snatched the vial out of the air before it flew into Hermione's hands. "Give it to me Harry!"

He wasn't stupid. Even though Ron had most likely illegally attained the potion, Harry had used it on himself and his fellow classmates. That was enough to expel them both. "No way! You're just going to take it to—"

"Take what, Mr. Potter—Good heavens! What is going on here?" McGonagall had just entered the room.

"Take…take…," Harry floundered.

"Take these three to the hospital ward," Hermione recovered for him.

Hermione. Ron. Hermione and Ron. Ugh! The thought of them…together, made his insides writhe. Sure he had fooled around with her roommates and even her friend. They were at that age when hormones were raging, curiosity was peaking. But he never thought of doing those things with Hermione, she was above that, she was…she was…well, she was just different. And to find out that Ron and she had slept together…it just changed _something._ And he didn't like change, change was bad.

"You had to tell everyone?" she was saying quietly to Ron. Madam Pomfrey was currently fussing over him, but he was eavesdropping on his friends' conversation at the bed next to his.

"I couldn't help it, Hermione," Ron's voice lowered. "_It_ was in the butterbeer."

"And you didn't see this coming?"

"Of course I did!"

"And you couldn't just leave the room?"

"It would've looked suspicious!"

Hermione tutted impatiently. "You know, you never can stand up to Harry," she said angrily before turning on her heel and walking out of the ward.

"Mr. Potter, come back here! I'm not finished yet!" Harry ignored Madam Pomfrey as he took off after Hermione.

"Hermione, wait!" He caught up with her just outside the ward.

She spun around to face him. "What on earth were you thinking, Harry?" she whispered angrily to him. "To get your hands on Veritaserum, let alone use it on other students!"

"Were you and Ron ever going to tell me you are together?" he shot back.

"Together? We're not _together_ Harry, and it's none of your business anyway." She turned and began to walk away.

"None of my…," Harry repeated before taking a few steps and standing in front of her, blocking her way. "You're supposed to be my friends."

"Friends," Hermione repeated then let out a laugh, confusing Harry. "Friends…okay, Harry, would you like to know what going on? Yes, Ron and I are shagging. And no, we're not together, we're just shag buddies. There! That's the truth, happy now?"

"Why would you do something like that? That's just so…not you."

"Not me? I have needs too, urges—"

"I don't want to hear this," Harry threw up his hands in his defense and walked away, but Hermione followed him, continuing on.

"Why not, Harry? I'm just like all the other girls."

"No, you're not!" Harry whirled around to face her.

"Who are you to judge me anyway? Look at you! You're not exactly the pillar of morality here!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're supposed to be with Lavender, but you fooled around with Ginny over the summer, yes I know about that."

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not shagging my best friend behind my back!"

Hermione made a sound of disbelief. "What about you and Parvati? Yes, I know about that, too."

"Don't change the subject, you betrayed me!"

"Betrayed you? Ha! Granted I say that we could've told you but one, it wasn't your business and two, I didn't think you would care anyway. Although, judging by your reaction, it was a good thing we didn't tell you."

"Wasn't a good thing? How could it have been a good thing?"

"What's the problem Harry? Are you the only one of us allowed get any?"

"Of course not, Ron can shag whomever he wants—"

"Just not me," Hermione finished for him.

"Exactly."

"Why not? What are you so mad about? That Ron and I shagged each other or that we didn't tell you." She was confusing him, he wanted to tell her something but he didn't know what. "You were supposed to be my friends."

"Do friends put each other in the hospital wing?"

Harry threw up his hands in frustration. "You slept with him! He was my best friend and you slept with him!"

"Would you rather it was someone else? What about Neville or Seamus? Would you have done the same to them?"

Harry looked away. She was frustrating him.

"Why, Harry? Why would you do that?"

"Because!" He shot back angrily. Something was building up inside of him.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Do you want to know why?" He advanced angrily on Hermione, cornering her against the wall. "Do you really want to know why? It's because I—"

"Harry?" It was if he was in a trance and was suddenly snapped out of it. Whatever he wanted to tell Hermione fell away from his mind as soon as Lavender spoke up. He stepped away from Hermione, glared at Lavender then walked back into the hospital wing.

It wasn't until Quidditch season began that he had mended his friendship with Ron, mostly because they were forced to cooperate with each other during practices. Hermione was a different story, every time he tried to get her alone she simply avoided him or surrounded herself with her fellow students. Ron had informed Harry that she was snippy with him and also avoided him as well. Word had spread quickly about what happened that night causing much drama amongst the Gryffindors. Harry had dumped Lavender, Ginny dumped Dean and Parvati dumped Seamus the minute Harry became available causing a catfight between her and Lavender, who shortly after being dumped by Harry, relieved Neville of his virginal burden. The incident had also given Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherin's plenty of ammo to taunt the Gryffindor's with, Draco was especially gracious to Harry. Much to Harry's dismay, the incident had also rocketed Hermione's popularity with the male population of Hogwarts. He had managed to fend off many of her paramour's but a few had managed to slip by.

"Harry, you're staring again," Ron nudged him in the side and whispered. He and Ron were in the library, struggling to put together some semblance of an essay for Snape. Harry's attention, however, was occupied by Hermione and Terry Boot sitting a few tables away. She was explaining a concept that they had learned in Transfiguration that day to him.

"He's getting top grades in the class, he doesn't need tutoring," Harry seethed.

"Of course he doesn't, he's just trying to get up her skirt," Ron said absently and Harry broke his quill. Ron looked at his friend and sighed. "Why don't you just talk to her?"

"Now that's a concept I haven't tried," Harry answered sarcastically. "She just avoids me or is never alone." Harry sulked and diverted his attention back to his essay

"I think your opportunity just arrived," Ron said after a moment. Harry looked at him quizzically and Ron pointed in her direction, Harry looked up. It seemed Terry had finally worked up the nerve to make his move on Hermione.

"Ew, get off of me, you slug!" Hermione squirmed away from Terry's probing arms. Harry was out of his seat in a flash.

"Come on, Hermione, don't be such a prude," Terry coaxed.

"Get away from me!"

"She said get away," Harry yanked Terry away from her and threw him to the ground.

"What the hell, Potter?" Terry protested.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to get the hell out of here or else I'm not even going to bother with taking points away," Harry threatened.

Terry stood up and straightened his robes. "Wasn't going to get anywhere with her anyway, she only spreads her legs for stupid red heads."

Harry's fist flew out and made contact with Terry's jaw, sending him knocked out cold on the floor. Harry shook his right hand in pain. That hurt. Ron ran over and nudged Terry with his foot.

"I think I'll throw out the rubbish," he said and left the library, dragging an unconscious Terry along.

Harry and Hermione were left alone.

He turned to look at her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she said quietly. "How's your hand?"

Harry looked at it. "It's fine…I think." Hermione gasped when she saw it. "It looks worse than it feels," Harry lied, trying to put up a brave front. God his hand hurt.

"Oh, Harry. Come here," she motioned for him to sit next to her and he obliged. She examined his hand then took off her tie and wrapped it around it. Harry's breath hitched when she touched him. "Thank you for what you did."

"He's just a git, don't listen to him," Harry advised.

"I know, but thank you all the same." She finished wrapping his hand. "You should see Madam Pomfrey."

"I will," Harry promised. Hermione began to pack up. "Hermione, listen…I…I want to apologize to you. I've been such a stupid prat. I never should have behaved the way I did that night, I'm so sorry." He took her hand in his.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed. Harry moved closer to her.

"These past few weeks have been horrible without you. I feel so miserable and lost. Hermione, I…"

"You what, Harry?"

"I…," he was losing himself in her cinnamon eyes.

A shadow fell across the doorway and Harry looked up, past Hermione. "I don't believe it."

Hermione turned around. "Oliver! What are you doing here?"

Oliver Wood stood in the doorway of the library dressed in his Puddlemere United uniform.

"I'm taking up some good advice I received this summer," he smiled. "Dumbledore has allowed me, and a few friends of course, to come and…"

"…give a Quidditch demo and offer advice and tips to house players and others who might be interested in making Quidditch a career," Harry explained to Ron as they sat in the stands watching the players in the sky.

"That was nice of him, don't you think?" Ron said as he watched Puddlemere's keeper make a save. "Nice. I wonder if I could try that?"

Harry was watching Hermione, who was standing with Ginny and Luna in the front of the stands, cheering as they watched the players in the sky.

"He's not even that good, you know." Harry stated. Ron eyed him. "What? Well he's not."

Harry didn't know why but he was deeply irritated that Oliver had come to Hogwart's. Maybe he was just here doing a good thing for the students. He watched as Oliver came out of a steep dive and gave a small smile to Hermione. She blushed as the group of girls around her giggled.

"Show off," Harry muttered and Ron laughed.

Harry decided to lick his wounds that night in the locker room with Hannah Abbott. They had been dating for a week and had been getting to know each other in many of Hogwarts' secluded places. Hannah straightened up her robes and tidied up her hair as Harry quietly opened the door of the locker room to see if the coast was clear. He took Hannah's hand and led them outside.

It was a clear night, the full moon was shining bright in the sky, as the two of them made their way stealthily back to the castle. Movement caught Harry's eye and he motioned for them to stop. From the stands came Draco Malfoy and his latest conquest. Draco stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Harry.

"Out for a late night stroll?" Draco whispered.

"I forgot something in the locker room," Harry whispered back.

"Funny, I left something under the stands," Draco replied.

"Oh my God! Look!" Hannah whispered pointing to the sky.

At first, Harry didn't know what the object in the sky was that was flying around, but as his eyes adjusted he saw that it was two people riding on a single broomstick.

Draco's girl spoke up. "Is that Oliver Wood and…"

"…Granger." Draco finished, eyeing Harry.

Sure enough, Hermione was flying in the air with Oliver. Harry felt a weight drop in his stomach. He had offered countless of times to teach Hermione to fly and she had refused every time. She hated heights, she hated flying.

"Hmm," Draco murmured.

"What?" Harry asked, irritated.

"Well, it's just that I was wondering when the mudblood would be over you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know, Potter. She's been in love with you for years," Draco smirked and walked off.

Harry felt as if the floor fell from beneath him. Hermione was in love with him? He watched as Hermione and Oliver flew through the air. Then, like a thunderbolt from the sky, a sad reality hit him. She was over him just as he realized he was in love with her.

"Are you sure it was her?" Ron asked. The walk back to the Gryffindor common room was the longest one he had ever had. He was currently telling the nights events over a half-hearted game of Wizard's Chess.

"Yes, flying up in the air with that…that…" Harry floundered for a word that would best fit how much he hated his former teammate.

"Maybe it isn't what you think," Ron offered. "Yeah, she might be flying up there with him, but it doesn't mean that she's in love with him or anything."

"Yeah…I suppose," Harry replied morosely. His best friend gave him a contemplating look.

"Harry…are you in love with her?"

Harry paused mid-move and looked at his friend.

"Then I really think you should tell her," Ron finished.

Harry watched as Ron captured his rook. He thought about what Draco had said.

"Ron," Harry began. "Did you know that Hermione was…that she…"

"Was crazy about you?" Ron finished his thought. "Yeah…yeah I did," Ron lowered his voice and moved his knight. "And I also knew that you were crazy about her."

"And yet, you two--."

"Don't, Harry. Don't go there again," Ron looked up sharply at him. "Look," he began in a calmer tone, "you and I both know Hermione, she doesn't go for the big and famous Quidditch players. Remember Krum? Now, when she gets back, I think you two should have a nice long talk. You have nothing to worry about, Harry."

At that moment, the portrait swung open and Hermione walked in. Harry stood up but a squealing sound from the other side of the room stopped him in his tracks. Ginny, Lavender and Parvati flew towards Hermione.

"Well?"

"How was it?"

"Did he kiss you?"

Hermione looked at the girls, smiling and biting her lower lip before letting out a small scream of excitement. The girls responded with screams of their own, jumping up and down. Harry looked at Ron, who mirrored his own dumbstruck look on his face. The female entourage then dragged Hermione upstairs to get more details in a flurry of laughter and giggles.

Dean Thomas joined a stunned Harry and Ron. "What the hell was that about?"

Harry clenched his hands and winced in pain. He looked down at his right hand, the one she had wrapped her tie around. Laughter could be heard from upstairs. Harry was in love with Hermione and he wasn't going to lose her to some lousy Quidditch player.

_(Present Time)_

Harry sat at the bar, nursing his wounds of the day over a bottle of Firewhiskey. Between the rough morning he had, the meeting with Oliver, seeing Hermione and the verbal lashing he received from his godfather, he had a pretty brutal day.

Harry took a long drink. God she looked good, did she really have to look that good? He was hoping that a couple of years in America would have made him feel less for her, however, her absence merely made his feelings scab over. Seeing her at the burrow tonight just ripped open old wounds. He knew he was being an ass tonight, that he hurt her feelings. But in some twisted way it made him feel better, if he hurt, she had to hurt too.

"You didn't really think it would be that easy to get over her, did you?" a voice asked.

"Spare me the lecture, Remus. Sirius already beat you to it." Remus sat down next to Harry.

"Well, I hope it was worth it. Making her cry."

"Can't you tell? I'm just a ray of sunshine."

"Next time you see her, I do hope you'll be a gentleman and apologize."

"Actually, I was planning on staying as far away as possible from her. She _is_ a married woman after all."

"She was once your friend, too."

"Yeah? Well, she was more than that, Remus," Harry shot back, his temper rising. He pulled out a few coins and tossed them on the bar. "I've got to go." He stood up to leave but immediately swayed on the spot.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy there, Harry. You're in no condition to apparate or floo, let me take you home."


	8. Conversations and Confrontations

**Chapter Eight**: Conversations and Confrontations

_As I walk this land with broken dreams  
I have visions of many things  
Love's happiness is just an illusion  
Filled with sadness and confusion,  
What becomes of the broken hearted  
Who had love that's now departed?  
I know I've got to find  
Some kind of peace of mind  
Maybe.  
The fruits of love grow all around  
But for me they come a tumblin' down.  
Every day heartaches grow a little stronger  
I can't stand this pain much longer_

_(What Becomes of the Broken-hearted sung by Jimmy Ruffin)___

Hermione covered her head with the blanket to block out the morning sun. She really didn't feel like getting out of bed. It had been a week and she had been staying at Ginny's apartment. Luckily her flatmate had just moved out leaving a vacancy. She felt as if she was at a standstill in her life, a pause button. She felt so lost, she didn't know which way to move. She never left the apartment, she had yet to contact Oliver and she refused every owl she received. She had cried a lot the first few days but now she didn't have any more tears to shed. What went wrong? What had happened to her life? She was beginning to think that she didn't deserve love, that she was being punished for something she must have done. Wasn't she worthy of it? It seemed her love life was one disaster after another. How many times could a person fall in love? She fell so hard for Harry. Harry. She never really got over her first love, his rejection nearly destroyed her.

_Flashback_

_"Harry," she began, hesitating, wondering if she should ask it. "Can you think of any reason, any at all, why I shouldn't marry Oliver?"_

_"No," he replied after a pause, "none at all."_

Was she being punished for hesitating about marrying Oliver? That she was still in love with Harry but said her vows in front of friends, family, God? She loved Oliver, she did, he was her husband, her future, he represented a new start in life for her. She made a promise to herself, to get over Harry, start a new life with her husband. She didn't even owl Harry, the feeling must have been mutual because he never owled her. It was going to be the start of a new life for her.

_Flashback_

_"Oliver!" Hermione squealed as her husband swept her up and cradled her in his arms. "Can I take the blindfold off yet?" _

_They had just arrived back in the states after their honeymoon and she had been blindfolded since they left the airport. Hermione wondered what the surprise was._

_"Not just yet. Patience my love," Oliver teased. She felt him walking up some steps, a small jingling sound then a door opening. "Okay…now."_

_Hermione took off her blindfold and gasped. "Oh my God! Oliver…is this…?"_

_"It's the house, the one you loved. I signed the papers the day before the wedding. See? I had all of our boxes shipped here."_

_Oliver put her down and she walked around the house in awe. _

_"It's ours? It's really ours?" she asked and her husband nodded. She let out a squeal of excitement then leapt into her husbands arms, giving him a big kiss._

_"Wanna check out our bedroom?" he asked suggestively, picking up his wife and carrying her upstairs._

She couldn't pick out the feeling at first. Things had been going great after all. While Oliver went off to practice with his new team, she occupied her time unpacking their things and making their house a home. She was learning how to get around town, adapting to the American wizard culture as well as the muggle one. Driving had been a unique experience on its own since everyone in United States drove on the opposite side of the road than she was used to. But she was a fast learner and had begun to pick up the culture well. But it was difficult at first, all of her friends and family were so far away.

_Flashback_

_"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?"_

_Oliver opened the bathroom door to find his wife sitting on the floor, crying. She looked up at him, hands clenching a tissue, tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks._

_"I…I got…my period today," she said between hiccups._

_"Oh, darling," Oliver sighed. He sat down next to his wife and took her in his arms._

_"We've been trying for months, Oliver. It's never going to happen," she sobbed._

_"It'll happen love, it will. We'll just keep trying," he soothed._

Incomplete. That was the feeling. She felt like something was missing in her life. She had a husband, a home, her parents, her friends but it still felt like she was incomplete. A baby. She wanted a child, maybe that's what was missing. It was the next step in life, right? But she had failed at that, too.

_Flashback_

_"And you suspect that you're husband may be the reason why you're unable to conceive?" Dr. Reed sat behind his desk, writing notes on a pad of paper._

_"I just want to make sure that he's…fine," Hermione replied._

_"And have you considered that you yourself might have trouble?" he asked._

_"I know that I don't have any trouble conceiving."_

_"Have you had yourself examined?"_

_Hermione didn't reply for awhile. "I just…know," she said discretely._

The whistling of the teapot brought her out of her reverie. She was preparing herself a cup when a knock came at the door. She tied a robe around her and answered the door. Her stomach dropped when she opened it.

"Uh…Ginny isn't here…right now," she said when she found her voice.

"I know, I saw her earlier in Diagon Alley," her raven haired visitor said as he walked across the threshold. "I came to see you."

Hermione regarded him warily. "Still acting as Oliver's messenger boy, are you Harry?"

"No…actually I came here to apologize for my behavior at dinner."

Hermione closed the front door. "Well if you're looking for an invitation to tea, you're not going to get it." "That's fair," he replied. She walked back into the kitchen to finish her cup of tea. Harry followed. "Did you give any thought to what I said?"

"Why should _I_ be the one to try and work things out? I'm not the one shagging some blond!"

"I don't mean that, I meant that you should at least talk to him."

"If this is about that bloody deal…"

"He is being an ass about it, extremely difficult to Ron."

"That's none of my business!"

"The last two deals Ron negotiated with the Cannons have fallen through, if he loses this…he could lose his job."

Hermione sighed and sat down at the table. "I can't believe this," she said quietly. Harry didn't join her, he leaned against the wall.

"Just talk to him, okay?" he asked.

"Why didn't he just come to me himself? Why did he go to you?"

"He thought you might have been to see me."

"That is just so typical. Poor little Hermione goes running to Harry Potter," she scathed.

"Oh don't start," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't start what?"

"Your own little pity party, you made these choices yourself…no matter how bad they were," he muttered as an afterthought.

"Here we go again, are we going to have this same argument?" Hermione stood up abruptly.

"You only had a year left and you threw it all away so you could marry the git and run off to America!" he followed her into the kitchen.

"If he was such a git, why did you let me marry him?" She dumped her tea in the sink.

"Don't blame me for that."

"I asked you if there was any reason, any at all!"

"What did you want me to say, Hermione? It was _your_ decision, and yours alone to make. You could've said no when he asked you!"

"Yeah, well at least he asked!" she shot back.

Harry threw up his hands in frustration. "Okay, you know what, that's it, I'm done!" He reached for the door and yanked it open. "I just came to apologize!"

"Apology NOT accepted!" she yelled as Harry slammed the door. She threw the teacup she had been holding, shattering it against the door.

She stepped out of the car and adjusted the simple grey dress she wore before heading inside the restaurant.

"Table for Wood," she informed the host.

"Yes, right this way please." He led her through the restaurant to a table where her husband stood to greet her.

"You look beautiful," he praised.

"Hmm," was all she said as she took her seat.

"I'm really glad you came," he began after they ordered their meals. "I was beginning to think you'd never talk to me."

"It would serve you right, wouldn't it?" she said as she took a sip of her wine.

"I completely deserve that and every nasty word there is in the book. I am so sorry, Hermione. Words cannot express how sorry I am."

"Try it," she replied crassly. "Exactly how long has it been going on Oliver?"

"Hermione…"

"How long, Oliver?"

"Four months," he sighed defeatedly.

"Four?!" she exclaimed, turning a few heads. She quickly lowered her voice, "Oliver…"

"I'm so sorry."

"Do you love her?" she asked.

"No! No of course not!"

"Was she the only one?"

"Yes."

"Why, Oliver? Why would you hurt us like this?"

"I'm not entirely to blame, am I?"

"Are you trying to say that I made you do this?" Hermione hissed.

"The only reason we've been having sex, lately, is so we can conceive a child. And when we are doing it, it feels like a duty, like I have to get it over and done with."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "How dare you! Maybe if you spent your energy on your wife instead of some blond you would know it can be quite enjoyable."

"Look, let's just stop. This is going nowhere," Oliver sighed. Hermione crossed her arms and looked around the restaurant. "So, what do we do now?"

Hermione uncrossed her arms and looked sadly at her husband. "I don't know," she answered quietly.

"Are you going to come back home?" he asked, hopeful.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know, Oliver. I need some time to think about things."

"I understand," Oliver said softly.

"So are you going to go back to the States?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered distractedly as she watched her husband in the sky.

She, Luna and Ginny were sitting in the stands watching an exhibition game being played by Quidditch players from all over the world, a sort of All-Stars game. It was the day after she and Oliver had had dinner together.

"God, that number 45 is hot!" Ginny said looking through her omniocculars. Hermione and Luna followed suit.

"Um, excuse me Hermione. May I have a word with you?" came a female voice.

"Meredith! How good to see you! These are my good friends Ginny and Luna, this is Meredith Fulton, her husband plays a chaser on the New England Rebels," Hermione introduced her.

"How do you do?" Meredith nodded to her friends. "In the stairwell, Hermione?"

"Oh, of course. Please excuse me ladies."

Hermione followed the woman to the stairwell. It was a pleasant surprise to see her here in London, she had almost forgotten that her husband Ryan was also playing in the game. He and her husband were the top two stars of the team. Meredith looked nervously about when they stopped walking.

"Meredith, is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"First off, I want to say how sorry I am about you and Oliver," she replied and Hermione cut her off.

"Don't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"Oliver didn't mention me, did he? I just want to make sure everything is okay between us."

Hermione's concern faded. "What are you talking about Meredith?"

"Well, it was just a one time thing, you know. I think it was because he and Ryan are so competitive," Meredith rambled on. "And you know, Ryan and I were going through a rough spot in our marriage and…"

Hermione sat back down with her friends, a dazed look on her face.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione just stared out in front of her. A woman came up to Hermione, microphone in hand, accompanied by a man carrying some sort of antennae.

"Mrs. Wood, the spouses of the Quidditch players have contributed so much to the wizarding communities disadvantaged. As head of the US division, what do you ask of your fellow members?"

Hermione blinked at the woman. "Ask? Yes, I do have something to ask," she said as she yanked away the microphone from the woman. "I want to know how many wives out there have had sex with my husband!"

The people in the stands around her gasped, Luna made a movement to take the microphone away from Hermione but Ginny stopped her. Mrs. Weasley who was listening at home on the wireless, dropped one of the plates she was washing. Fred and George were in their shop listening cheering Hermione on. Sirius was sitting behind Hermione with Remus and his wife Tonks, who had promptly covered her son's ears. Harry was at his desk, jaw dropped before he quickly recovered and grabbed his jacket.

"How many goddamn wives out there have had any goddamn sex with my goddamn husband?" Hermione continued. "Meredith Fulton has just informed me that she was fucking my husband and I want to know—"

Luna had finally succeeded in taking the microphone away from her. "Um yes, the Foundation is doing great and uh, we expect more…"

"Calm down, Hermione," Ginny could be heard in the background.

"I'm fine! I'm FINE!" came Hermione's voice.

"…more…great things this year. Thank you. And uh, go Cannons!"

Luna and Ginny accompanied Hermione outside of the stands.

"I don't know what you are so upset about, Luna," Ginny said. "That was the best interview ever!"

"This isn't funny, Ginny," Luna replied.

"She's right," Harry's voice rang out.

"What are _you _doing here?" a surprised Hermione asked.

"Excuse us ladies," Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's upper arm and dragged her away.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione tried to free herself.

Harry let go of her arm. "What's wrong with you? Have you gone mad?"

"Have I gone mad? _Have I gone mad?_ Yes, Harry, I have gone mad because I've just found out that my _husband_ has been servicing the wives of his fellow teammates! Now, leave me alone!" she hissed.

"Half of the wizarding world thinks you've lost your mind since they printed that picture of you screaming at your husband in front of a muggle hotel. They've pegged you out to be the cold, unfeeling bitchy wife. Now you've just confirmed their suspicions of you being a lunatic by accusing the female population of sleeping with your husband!"

"Sod off, Harry! You're only concerned about how this whole situation is going to affect Oliver's deal!"

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see his godfather.

"Come on, Harry let's go," Sirius said calmly.

"Let Ginny take you back to her place, Hermione," Ron had joined the group.

Hermione's attention however was focused over his shoulder. Oliver Wood was storming toward the group. Hermione walked toward him.

"You told me she was the only one!" Hermione yelled at him. Oliver met his wife halfway and took her by the arms.

"Can you for once not make a scene in public?" he scolded.

"Get your hands off me!" Hermione growled as she broke his grip only to have him regain it.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You heard her, she's not going anywhere with you!" Harry had approached the struggling couple.

"Harry, Harry come back here," Sirius followed Harry, reaching out to hold him back.

"Harry stay out of this," Remus joined Sirius.

"That's right, Harry, this is between me and my _wife_," Oliver stated.

"You wouldn't be in this mess if you'd only kept it in your pants!" Harry shot back as Sirius and Remus held him back.

"Oliver no, don't," Hermione warned her husband. She reached out and held his arm, stopping him as he advanced toward Harry.

"Come on, Harry, let's leave," Sirius advised.

"Fine words coming from you, Harry. You are a model of faithfulness," Oliver goaded.

"Oliver, stop it," Hermione tugged on Oliver's arm.

"I'm not the one who's married to Hermione!" Harry shot back. Sirius and Remus were still holding him.

"That's right, you're not!" Oliver sneered.

"Oliver, stop it. I'll go with you, come on let's go," Hermione pleaded.

Oliver smirked at a seething Harry and leaned forward to whisper to him.

"Don't think I didn't see you that day." He then turned around and walked away with Hermione, looking over his shoulder once to do the most childish thing.

He stuck his tongue out at Harry.

"Okay, that's it," Sirius said as he released his grip on Harry.

Harry didn't even hesitate. He ran toward Oliver, tackling him to the ground.

"Oh my God!" Luna covered her hands with her mouth.

"Kick his ass, Harry!" Ginny shouted.

Ron ran to the two men, who were in a tangle of arms and legs, punches being thrown to land wherever.

"HARRY! OLIVER! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Hermione screamed at the two, trying to find a way to pull them off of each other before Ron pulled her away.

"Let me handle this," he offered.

Ron pulled Oliver away from Harry, who was being pulled away by Remus and a very reluctant Sirius. Both men were bruised and bleeding, though Oliver looked far worse than Harry.

"Have you gone insane?" Hermione asked her husband, when the mediwitch finished up with him. "Picking a fight with Harry?"

"I'm going to get Potter for this," Oliver growled as he motioned to his bandaged arm in a sling.

"She healed the break immediately, your arm will only be sore for a few days. You should know better," she scolded.

"Why are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side but you goaded him, you pushed him. What did you say to him, anyway?"

Oliver didn't answer her.

"Fine!" she said and picked up her coat and purse.

"Aren't you going to stay here with me?" Oliver asked.

"No," she answered.

"What, are you going to see _him_?"

Hermione paused before opening the door then spun around to face her husband.

"Why don't you ask Meredith to stay, or that blond?" she spat.

"Hermione," Oliver pleaded.

"What about Layla, or Danielle? Have you slept with them as well?"

She yanked open the door and left, ignoring her husband's calls for her as she headed towards the lifts. She passed Harry's room, barely glancing inside to see everyone else crowded in there. She jabbed the down button and waited. She could see Harry approaching her from the corner of her eye.

"Hermione," he began, but she whirled around to face him.

"What in the world were you doing, starting a fight with him?!"

"He started it!"

"It doesn't matter! You are an auror, Harry, trained in combat, he is just a quidditch player!"

"He was defending himself alright."

"You broke his arm, Harry! And nearly broke two of his ribs!"

"And you're telling me he didn't deserve it?"

The lift doors opened and Hermione stepped inside.

"It doesn't matter if he deserved it or not, Harry. This is between Oliver and me, it's bad enough as it is without dragging anyone else into it."

Harry swung out his arm to stop the doors from closing. "But you have to admit, it was nice seeing him get his ass kicked."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed his arm out of the way, letting the lift doors close.


	9. I Want You To Want Me

Chapter Nine: I Want You To Want Me

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_(Why Can't I – Liz Phair)_

_Hogwarts: Seventh year_

Hermione opened her eyes to the streaming sunlight that fell across her bed. It was late in the morning, she had slept in for the first time she could remember. She had spent all night retelling and analyzing the events of last night. She touched her fingers to her lips, smiling to herself before getting up and getting ready for a brand new day.

It was a chaste kiss on the lips at first before he made the first move to deepen it. She couldn't believe it. She kissed and was kissed by Oliver Wood. She sighed at the memory of his eyes and oh, his smile. She had to admit to herself that she was smitten, acting silly and behaving like the girls she used to roll her eyes at and chastise.

She opened the door to leave her room and found her friend standing in front of her.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" she asked her green eyed friend.

"Well, you didn't come down to breakfast, I was a little worried," he answered.

"Oh, that's so sweet. Can you believe that I actually slept in?" she said as she stepped out of the door. "I had such an unbelievable night."

"Yeah, I know," he said softly then immediately brightened his tone. "Hey, did you want to come to the kitchens with me? I'm sure Dobby can make you something for breakfast?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Hermione agreed. Harry opened the portrait for them both.

"So…," Harry began. "You and Oliver, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Whole school is talking about it. News travels fast around here, you know that." They walked side by side to the kitchens.

"Wow, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Some people saw you last night, on the Quidditch pitch," Harry said slowly. He turned to look at Hermione who was suddenly blushing.

"Did he kiss you?" he asked.

Hermione looked away. "It feels so awkward talking to you about this."

"Why? We're friends aren't we?"

Hermione turned to look at him. Harry's expression was unreadable. "Yes…of course we are."

There was suddenly an uncomfortable silence as they continued on their way to the kitchen. When they arrived, Dobby was most cordial in making something for "Harry Potter's Herminy". Hermione suddenly felt awkward eating in front of Harry, well not eating exactly, she just couldn't get the knots out of her stomach.

"To be honest, I never thought you went for the Quidditch guys. I mean, look at Viktor," Harry said.

"Funny, huh? I guess things change," Hermione replied.

"Do they?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione just looked at him. Again, Harry's face was very guarded.

She sat with Ginny in the stands. Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw today.

"I swear you are the most popular girl today," Ginny was saying to her. "I mean everyone's talking about you and Oliver. Oh, he's so dreamy."

Hermione watched Harry in the sky. "Yes, I suppose so."

Ginny looked at her friend. "Boy, you are a far cry from where you were yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean yesterday, you were on cloud nine, nothing could wipe that smile off your face."

"I don't know. It's all just so new." Hermione watched as Harry made a spectacular dive to avoid a bludger. She couldn't help but feel a little sad somehow. She felt as if she was closing the book on a particular part of her life. Was she sure she wanted to do that?

"I heard Harry broke up with Hannah last night," Ginny interrupted her thoughts.

"Really?" Hermione said dryly. It was no surprise to her, Harry didn't seem to stay with one person for too long.

"Yeah he broke up with her on the Quidditch pitch. She's pretty pissed off about it," Ginny continued.

Hermione looked at her. Last night on the pitch? Did Harry see her and Oliver? She looked up in the sky at her friend zooming around. Part of her was glad that he had seen her with Oliver, but part of her was a little bothered by that. Suddenly Harry dived toward the ground, pulling up at the last second triumphantly holding the snitch in his fist securing another Gryffindor victory. Hermione nearly screamed herself hoarse, cheering him on.

"I still don't see it," Ron was saying as he squinted up at the tree. Hermione sighed.

"It's by that big knobbly branch," she said as she pointed up.

It was a light grey sky outside for the Gryffindors and Slytherins as they attended their Care of Magical Creatures class. Harry, Hermione and Ron stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, glancing up into the trees to study Tree Pixies.

"Okay, I think I see it. Nope. That's a leaf," Ron sighed.

"Hogsmeade weekend is coming up for Halloween," Harry said as he rolled his head. He was getting a crick in his neck from staring up in the trees.

"Luna asked if I would go with her," Ron said sullenly. Hermione clicked her tongue.

"I hope you were a gentleman and let her down nicely."

"Actually," Ron said, blushing. "I told her I would go."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"Oh, wait! Is that it by the knot that looks like an upside down question mark?" Ron was still looking up in the tree.

"No that's a twig," Harry corrected. "Good on you, Ron!"

"Maybe you'll actually have a good time. She is quite nice, you know," Hermione added.

"Well, I'm bringing along some insurance just in case. I told her we were going with you two," Ron smiled.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure."

"Fine."

"Oh wait! There it is! It's sleeping under that big leaf, its leg is dangling down!" Ron said excitedly.

"That's right!" Hermione affirmed.

"Sometimes you're just looking too hard before you realize what you were looking for was in front of you all along," Harry said.

Hermione turned and looked at him, he turned to look down at Hermione and gave her a small smile before returning his gaze to the treetops. Despite the crispness in the air, she felt her face get very warm.

Harry and Hermione were in the greenhouse putting away pots and sweeping up the soil and fertilizer from the floor. Harry was unusually quiet.

"It was an awkward class wasn't it?" Hermione asked with trepidation.

"Hmm? I'm sorry…what?" Harry asked distracted.

"I said it was an awkward class," Hermione said a bit more boldly. "You know…with Hannah."

"Oh that," Harry said scratching his head. "I don't know. Not really."

"With the way that she was…_throwing_ herself at Seamus, trying to make you jealous," Hermione added.

Harry stopped his sweeping at looked at Hermione who was gathering the pots from the table. "You know, I never did thank you for helping me here. It is my detention, you didn't have to do this," he said as he walked toward the table.

Hermione determinedly kept her face glued to the table. "Oh, you know…it's no bother."

Harry stood directly beside Hermione. "You have some dirt on you," he said quietly.

Hermione looked up at him, he was so close to her. "Uh…what?" she asked weakly.

"Dirt. In your hair," Harry repeated as he brought his hand to her hair and pulling a small clump of dirt out.

She was finding it hard to breathe as he looked at her. She gave a small smile. "Yes…well…so do you," she said mischievously as she grabbed a small clump from the table and dumped it on Harry's head.

Harry laughed out. "Oh…I'm going to get you for that, Granger." Hermione let out a shriek and ran around the table, her friend in pursuit.

Laughter could be heard from the outside of the greenhouse as Ron looked in on his two friends. He smiled to himself. Harry would forgive him for framing him with those dungbombs.

Hermione sat on her bed, in her hands rested a small package with an envelope but her attentions were elsewhere as she stared out of the window. It had been a strange few weeks. She felt the butterflies and anticipation you get with a new love every time she thought about Oliver. But Harry…

She just couldn't get him out of her mind. It was the little things lately. The looks he would give her, the smiles, the way he would accidentally brush up against her or reach for the same object only to have their hands make contact without pulling away right away. He was the first person she would see in the morning as he waited by her door, and the last person she would see at the end of the day as he walked her to her room. It was the way she felt when he stood so close to her, looking down at her.

She sighed and opened the envelope, taking out its contents to read for the tenth time that day. She had received it early that morning.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and I hope you are enjoying your final days at Hogwarts. Being back there brought back so many memories. I hope Gryffindor is still in the running for the cup but with the formidable team that you have, I don't have any doubts. I'm really glad I got to spend some time with you while I was there. And I won't forget our incredible night. I've sent you something that I hope you will like. It's really just a small gesture. Look out for a surprise that I'm sending you on Halloween. I really miss your company and I look forward to seeing you again._

_With Love,_

_Oliver_

Hermione carefully opened up the small package revealing a robin's egg blue box inside with a white ribbon. Hermione gasped. It was from Tiffany's. She slowly lifted up the lid of the box, taking out a smaller velvet box. Inside this was a silver heart pendant on a silver chain.

"Wow," Hermione breathed. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She was so confused, she needed to think things through.

She sought solace at the lake, staring out at the flat water surface that was disturbed once in awhile by the giant squid. She should've felt happy. She had a boyfriend, she was Head Girl, it was her last year at Hogwarts. And yet she'd never felt more confused in her life.

She heard a twig snap behind her and she whirled around, wand drawn. But her intruder merely grabbed her wrist so the wand was no longer pointed at him.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "You should know better than sneaking up on people."

"I wasn't sneaking. I called your name three times," Harry informed her, releasing her hand.

"Oh," she said as she tucked her wand back in, "well, I have a lot on my mind."

"Apparently. You shouldn't be out here by yourself, you know."

"I can take care of myself."

Harry stood right next to her and stared out at the lake, not saying anything for a few moments.

"Beautiful necklace. Oliver, right?" he broke the silence.

Hermione shifted her stance. "Yes," she answered quietly.

"Tiffany's. Good taste." Hermione looked questioning up at Harry. "Remember, I dated Lavender," he explained. Hermione smiled.

"Beautiful night," she said.

"Yes, beautiful, indeed," he answered, looking at her. Another spell of silence fell between them.

"Well, curfew has started," Hermione stated. "We should get back to the castle to start our rounds."

"Yes, I suppose we should," Harry sighed.

Hermione turned to walk but her foot caught on a tree root that was sticking up out of the ground. She lost her balance and began to fall forward but Harry had caught her. He held her close to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She was having trouble finding her voice but managed to squeak out a yes. She regained her balance but Harry still held her close and she wasn't making any moves to leave his arms. She breathed in his scent, felt his arms wrapped around her, his beautiful eyes and those lips.

"I can't do this, Harry," she whispered weakly.

"Can't or won't," he whispered back.

"Shouldn't," she replied.

"Why?"

"I'm with Oliver, now."

"Then why haven't you pulled away?" he asked. His face inched closer to hers.

"Harry," she sighed.

"What if there was no Oliver?" he asked.

"But there is," she answered. She was well aware that she wasn't pulling away from him. Her heart was pounding in her chest as his lips were centimeters from hers.

"Then get rid of him," he said huskily as he finally closed the gap.

Their lips touched for only a millisecond before the sound of laughter rang out in the air. A group of third years were scrambling toward the castle. Hermione slipped out of his arms and walked toward the group, escorting them back. She heard Harry swear behind her then jogged to join the group. She managed to avoid him the rest of the night to settle her thoughts and nerves. She'd almost kissed him.

The sky was a stormy grey, the next morning as they made their way to Hogsmeade. Harry held the carriage door open for Ron, Luna and her. She gave him a small smile before climbing in. Three Broomsticks was warm and inviting as the four of them snagged a table next to the fire. Ron and Luna were carrying on pretty well and they were enjoying each others company. Harry and Hermione smiled to themselves, happy for their friends, once in awhile their knees touched or their hands brushed. Everyone was having a great time until…

"I'll be right back," Harry announced as he got up and left the table, making his way to the restrooms.

"Hey, Hermione, you don't mind if Luna and I go and play a game of gobstones over there, do you?" Ron asked, pointing to a table across the room.

"No, no of course not. I'll tell Harry when he gets back."

"Thanks, Hermione."

She took a sip of her butterbeer and watched the two of the set up their game.

"Now what's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting by herself?"

Hermione whirled around. "Oliver!"

"Surprise!" he said as he sat down next to her. "I see you got my gift."

"Um…yes. Thank you," she said, still in shock.

"It's really great to see you," he said then kissed Hermione lightly on the lips.

Hermione broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder. Harry had come back from the restrooms and was standing in the crowd watching the two of them with the most heartbroken look on his face. He walked sadly past the table and out of the small pub. Hermione turned to look at Oliver.

"Oliver…we need to talk."

It had begun to rain when Hermione ran out of the Three Broomsticks. She looked up and down the street but her friend was nowhere to be found. On a hunch, she ran towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Harry! Harry, wait up!" she called out to him. She found him walking towards the house.

"Go away, Hermione. I want to be alone," he shouted out, not turning toward her.

"Harry would you at least stop so we can talk?" she caught up to him.

"I said GO…AWAY!"

"Harry…I broke up with Oliver," Hermione's words stopped Harry in his tracks and he spun around to look at her. She was completely drenched, her jacket hung heavy on her and her jeans were soaked through, she brushed her wet hair out of her face. "Actually, I don't know if we were really going out." Harry just looked at her, he didn't say anything. "Harry, what do you want from me?" she cried out exasperatedly. "I've been in love with you since…since you saved me from the troll." Harry looked surprised. "But you never noticed me, you never noticed me like you did Cho and Lavender and all those others. Do you have any idea how painful that was? I had to get over you Harry! I couldn't take it anymore! But Ron noticed me," Harry winced at her words, "and Oliver did, too. So I tried to move on, I tried…so…hard," Hermione began to cry.

"Hermione…" Harry moved forward to wrap his arms around her but she stepped away from him.

"No, Harry, I can't," she pleaded but he persisted and won, embracing her against him she sobbed.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I've been so stupid and blind. Yes, I do know how painful it is to watch the person you love be with someone else." He cradled her head between his hands, forcing her to look up at him. "I love you. I just didn't see it until recently." She looked dumbstruck at his words. "It nearly drove me insane that you were with Ron. Then, seeing you with Oliver, I was crazy with jealousy. Hermione, I've loved you for so long, I've just been too stupid to see it. And, today, when I saw you kiss him, I thought I was too late. Am I too late, Hermione?"

Hermione stayed in the arms of the boy she loved, still loved, tried so hard to get over loving him. "No, Harry, you're not too late."

He looked down at her, she wanted him to kiss her so badly. He had that look on his face, the snitch look. The clatter of the carriages announced their arrival as Harry began to close the gap.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Harry groaned in frustration.

Hermione laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving him to supervise the students leaving Hogsmeade.

"Hermione, I'm closing up dear," Madam Pince informed her.

Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy homework. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice the time!"

She carefully packed her things into her bookbag and was heading towards the door when she was grabbed from behind, a hand covered her mouth.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. "You nearly scared me to death."

"Shh!" he whispered, then threw his invisibility cloak around them.

Madam Pince looked up and down the aisles once more before turning out the lights and locking the door behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione whispered as Harry uncovered them.

"Continuing our conversation," he replied.

"Our conversation?" she asked.

"Yeah, this conversation," he answered, then he cradled Hermione's head in his hands and brought his lips to hers.

Hermione felt time stop, the world around them fell away as Harry kissed her. Now granted her experience in this department was limited to the boy next door, Ron and Oliver, but none of them, I repeat none of them felt like this. Not even close by a longshot. Harry wrapped his arms around her as she fell limply against the bookcase behind her.

"Wow," she gasped when Harry broke the kiss.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, a little breathless.

"We should talk about this some more," she said.

"Most definitely," Harry agreed.

The kisses intensified as Harry kept Hermione pinned to the bookshelf. Their hands began to wander and explore as Harry took joy in inciting little sighs and moans from her.

"Hermione," Harry moaned as she kissed his neck, "Hermione, we should stop. We have to stop." He forced himself away from Hermione.

"You're right, it's late," Hermione agreed.

"I don't want to push you or do anything with you that you might regret. You're too special to me. I want to wait until you're ready."

"I'm ready," Hermione said simply.

"Okay," Harry replied, then he kissed her passionately.

Hermione walked backwards, leading them to a table, undoing his robe as he kissed her. He quickly undid hers then lifted her onto the table. She scooted backwards then lay down, bringing Harry with her by this tie, which she began to undo. She moaned as Harry began to move against her.

"Ow," she whispered as she hit her head on the table. "Harry…we need…a pillow," she said he kissed her. He moved down to her neck, reaching down to retrieve his wand.

"Oh sod it," he whispered when he couldn't find it and reached for his robes, bundling them up and placing it under her head. Hermione pushed Harry up so that she could remove her sweater. Harry promptly began to undo the buttons on her shirt.

"This is taking way too long," he whispered frustrated and ripped open the rest of it.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded as he kissed and caressed her breasts.

"I'll buy you a new one," Harry whispered. Hermione brought him back up to kiss him on the lips and she heard the small tinkling sound of a belt being unbuckled, then a zipper being undone.

"Oh, crap, my shoes are still on," Harry muttered. Hermione let out a small giggle as Harry struggled to take them off.

"Not funny, Hermione," Harry whispered as he climbed back on top of her. He began to work on her skirt, blindly, as he kissed her.

"Just leave it on," Hermione whispered after a few moments. She let out a soft moan as Harry's hand traveled up her thigh.

"Are you wearing granny panties?" Harry asked her.

Hermione wanted to die of embarrassment. "The house elves haven't brought our laundry up yet."

He laughed quietly. "They are totally hot."

"Oh shut up, Potter," Hermione scolded.

"Too bad they have to come off," Harry whispered as he slowly slid them down her legs.

He climbed back on top of her and nestled himself between her thighs. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Do you—"

"I'm taking a potion."

"Okay."

Harry paused a moment, then slowly slid himself into Hermione.

"Oh…God," he whispered as Hermione moaned quietly.

Harry kissed her once more before he moved rhythmically against her. He invaded her every sense. Maybe it was because they had to be quiet, the fear of discovery or the fact that her best friend, whom she loved for so long, was sliding above her and within her, or all of it put together but she had never felt like this. Her only experience had been with Ron and it was nothing compared to this. A new sensation overcame her, it was like a tension building and building. She had never felt this before, it felt pleasurable. She let out a little gasp. Harry moved a little faster. It was a pleasurable tension, just building and building and building until it released.

Hermione let out a moan but Harry quickly covered her mouth with a kiss. She couldn't help it, she was feeling the most wonderful sensations all over her body. This is what the big deal was about, what all the girls talked about. An orgasm. She had just had her first orgasm. And with Harry!

He broke his kiss with her and let out a hushed groan as he came. Her heightened sensations made her body aware of every move he made. Hermione moved his bangs away from his head, feeling a trace of sweat on his forehead as she traced his scar with her finger. Harry was a little out of breath as he kissed her sweetly on the lips then rested his head on her chest.

Ron looked up as the portrait door opened and his friend walked through.

"Hermione still out on her rounds?" he asked Harry, who plopped himself onto an armchair.

"Yeah," he said, scratching his head and looking into the roaring fire in the fireplace.

"Did you get a chance to talk to her?" he asked.

"Yeah…we talked." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"And?"

"We, uh, basically said all we needed to say," Harry answered, fiddling with the hem of his sweater.

Ron looked at his friend. "Good, then," he said, still perplexed by his friends deceptive behavior.


	10. Oliver's Bad Day

**Chapter Ten: Oliver's Bad Day**

_My head keeps spinnin',  
I go to sleep and keep grinnin'  
If this is just the beginnin',  
my life is gonna be beautiful_

She's tellin' me we'll be wed,  
she's picked out a king-size bed  
I couldn't feel any better or I'd be sick  
Tell me quick oh, ain't love a kick?  
Tell me quick ain't love a kick in the head?

_(Ain't That a Kick in the Head? – Dean Martin)_

A loud squeal coming from the kitchen woke Ginny from her sleep. Grumbling she stumbled out of bed, out of her room and into the kitchen where Luna and Hermione were standing.

"Are you guys aware that it is a weekend?" she yawned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Hermione apologized.

Ginny waved her off. "So, what's all the excitement about?"

"You are seeing the newest reporter for the Quibbler," Luna announced, presenting Hermione.

"Oh, that's great! That means you're staying in London!" Ginny jumped up and down as Hermione nodded.

"We are very fortunate to have her. Especially since we'll be short handed later this year," Luna explained. Hermione and Ginny looked quizzically at her. "Well, I _will_ be on maternity leave later this year."

Hermione and Ginny let out screams of delight as they both hugged Luna.

"Oh my God, this is so wonderful!!" Hermione said through tears of joy.

"It's a girl. I just know it is," Ginny squealed.

"Well this definitely calls for a celebration," Hermione announced. "And I know just how we'll do that." She grinned walking over to her purse and reached in, pulling out a Gringott's key.

"Oh a girl could get used to this," Luna moaned.

The three of them were face down on massage tables being serviced. Hermione had treated the girls to one of the most exclusive spas in the wizarding world. After this, they were going to do some celebratory shopping.

"You know, Hermione. You _are_ going to need a new wardrobe," Ginny said.

"Hmm, you are absolutely right!" Hermione agreed.

"I guess we should head over to Bond Street after this," Luna sighed. The three broke into laughter.

Hermione was exploring the cosmetic possibilities inside Fenwicks when she heard a familiar voice.

"I'll tell you now, that that color stains."

Hermione put the lipstick down. "Harry," she said politely, "dare I ask how you know this?"

"I just do," he shrugged.

"Hmm," Hermione said suspiciously. "Fancy meeting you here of all places."

"I saw you come in here," Harry said picking up a bottle of perfume and smelling it.

"Don't aurors have better things to do than spy on law abiding wizards?" she muttered under her breath.

"Don't flatter yourself, Hermione. I was doing a bit of shopping for Molly," he said as he picked up another bottle.

Hermione put down a bottle of nail polish and looked up thoughtfully. "Oh, that's right, her birthday is coming up. I should find something for her as well," she added as she picked up her shopping bags.

"Looks like you've been doing a bit of damage to your Gringott's account," Harry said as he took a few of the bags off Hermione's hands. "Geez, how many pairs of shoes do you have in here?" he asked as he picked up a particularly heavy one.

"They're not all mine. Some are Ginny's and I won't take the time to explain to you the importance of Jimmy Choo," Hermione replied as she continued her way to the handbags.

"And the Prada and Versace?" Harry said eyeing the other bags. "Since when were you into shopping?"

"I'm not. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between Prada and Guess. That's Ginny's department, I just follow her lead," Hermione explained.

"Oh, so Ginny's with you?"

"And Luna. The girls and I are doing a bit of celebratory shopping," Hermione said perusing the handbags.

"So you've heard Ron and Luna's good news?" Harry asked.

"I'm so happy for them. Ron is going to be such a good father," Hermione beamed. "And I've got a bit of good news myself."

"You've stopped being a raving lunatic?" Harry guessed.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I've just taken a job at the Quibbler."

"Well, congratulations," Harry said. "Now you get to write first hand about how much of a raving madwoman you are," he chided.

"I am not a raving madwoman."

"Okay, how about scorned wife whose revenge on her cheating husband is to empty his bank account?" Harry teased, picking up a small handbag.

Hermione snatched the handbag out of Harry's hands and put it back on the shelf. "Don't you have a bit of shopping to do?"

"I'm thinking of buying Molly a handbag."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by her friend.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Luna asked from behind her. Hermione turned around, Luna and Ginny had come back from the restroom after battling a bout of morning sickness.

"I was just looking."

"He was just leaving."

Harry and Hermione spoke at the same time. Ginny and Luna looked confused.

"Um, Ginny. I'm glad I ran into you, I was just shopping for your mum, and Hermione here was telling me how much an asset you were to her. I was hoping you could help me out?" Harry asked, looking directly at Hermione.

"Of course! I'd be happy to, Harry!" Ginny answered brightly. Hermione gave out a quiet laugh of disbelief as Harry joined their little group.

At the end of the excursion, Harry called for a limo to take them back to Ginny's flat. The driver began loading their bags into the boot, as Ginny and Luna climbed in.

"Well, Harry, thank you for the ride," Hermione said as she made a move to join the girls but Harry stopped her.

"I'm just curious as to what Oliver thinks of your move," he asked.

"Oh, I have a feeling it will work out for the best. After all, we'll both be working here," she said cryptically.

"Both be working here?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Have you talked to him, then?"

"Why on Earth would I talk to that poor excuse of a husband?" she asked as she walked toward the car.

Harry followed. "So how do you know he'll sign with the Cannons?"

"Let's just call it a hunch," Hermione said smiling as she climbed into the car. The driver closed the door and Harry approached the window.

"What are you up to Ms. Granger?" he asked, handing Hermione her purse through the window.

"That's Mrs. Woods to you," Hermione winked and rolled the window up.

Oliver stepped into his manager's office and closed the door behind him. He had just gotten back to the States last night and hadn't slept well. The mediwitch had given him a couple of potions for the pain, but there was enough of a dull ache in his ribs to keep him from sleeping comfortably. On top of that, there was the loneliness he felt being by himself in that house since Hermione left. There was no warm smile and hug waiting for him when he came home from a long day. There was no fighting for the remote, or bathroom space when brushing his teeth at night. When he woke up in the morning, her space was empty and he was left holding her pillow which had her fading scent on it. He missed his wife who was an ocean away from him. He fucked up. Really fucked things up. He had taken her for granted. Taken what they had together for granted.

"Sit down, Oliver," his manager Gerald Frosbe said nodding to a chair, Oliver obliged him. The door opened and Rachel McKinnon walked in.

He hadn't seen Rachel since his wife walked in on them at the hotel. She had been leaving messages at his home, sending owls to him in London, all of which Oliver did not return. He wanted nothing to do with her, anymore.

"We have a bit of a situation here, Oliver," his manager began. "Ryan Fulton refuses to be on the same pitch as you and is threatening to leave the team. Although we are in negotiations with you to renew your contract, I'm afraid we are going to have to leave the table."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked. His manager shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"You two are our biggest stars but we can't afford to lose the both of you. As of late, you have been attracting some unwanted and negative press. It's affecting the team. I'm sorry Oliver but we have to let you go."

Oliver cleared out the last of his belongings from his locker and stormed out of the locker room. Rachel was waiting for him in the hall.

"You knew about this didn't you?" he growled at her then continued on his way. She followed him.

"I've been owling you and calling your house but you didn't answer," she replied.

"I didn't think it would appropriate for me to respond."

"Oliver, you haven't said a word to me since that night," she pleaded but Oliver ignored her and kept walking. "Oliver, are you alright? Please talk to me. Oliver?" He ignored her and apparated home.

As he walked around the block, he saw people dressed in blue uniforms walking in and out of his house.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me what's going on? This is my house!" He stopped one of the men in uniform. Marshall's Magical Movers was on the label of his shirt.

"Hey man, we're just the movers. We're just picking up the boxes we were told to pick up."

"Where are you taking them?" he asked.

"London."

Oliver walked around the house. The movers were taking only a few pieces of furniture, all the books in the library as well as a few pictures on the mantle. Oliver noticed that all the pictures of Hermione and him were left behind. He ran upstairs to his bedroom. All of her things from the bathroom were gone, as well as her clothes in the closet and in the dresser.

"Oliver Wood please?" he heard a voice downstairs.

"I think he's upstairs," one of the movers replied.

A goblin had walked upstairs and entered the bedroom looking for him.

"Can I help you?" Oliver asked him.

"Oliver Wood?"

"I am."

"I'm Rangok, a representative from Gringott's. I'm here personally to inform you about your account with us. There has been some recent activity on it, most unusual for it and I wanted to rule out any fraud on your behalf."

"What kind of unusual activity?" Oliver asked.

"Well, there seems to be some rather large drafts taken from the account."

"Do you have a record of this?"

"Oh yes, here you are," Rangok replied handing Oliver a piece of parchment.

Oliver scanned the parchment. "WHAT??!!"

He stepped out of the floo network at Heathrow and ventured to an apparition point.

CRACK!!

He landed two blocks away from where he wanted to be. He tried again.

CRACK!!

The same result. He swore angrily under his breath and began to walk toward his townhouse. Hermione and he had kept their townhouse in London after they moved to the States, using it to stay when they were in town for the holidays or vacation. Or as in the past few weeks, when you're in London trying to reconcile with your wife.

He walked up to the front door and used his key to unlock it. But it didn't work. He looked around, no one else was in sight. He pulled out his wand and muttered the charm to unlock the door, it didn't work. He could hear footsteps on the other side before the door was yanked open.

"Hermione?" Oliver asked surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Ginny."

She stood in the doorway of the home, arms crossed, wearing jeans and a white sweater. Her hair looked different as it cascaded around her shoulders.

"I've imposed on Ginny long enough and seeing as I was offered job here in London, I needed to stay somewhere more permanent."

"A job? Where?" Her husband asked.

"Luna's offered me a job writing for the Quibbler."

"Honey, that's great!" Oliver brightened but Hermione threw him a condescending look.

"I assume you're here to pick up your things?"

"My things?" Oliver asked, confused. Hermione nodded and picked up a large box, shoving it in Oliver's arms. "I assume this is the reason why I can't apparate here?"

"And why your key doesn't work," Hermione finished.

"You can't kick me out of my own home," Oliver threatened.

"_Our_ home," Hermione shot back. "And yes, I can."

"Where am I supposed to stay while I'm here in London? You know I'm in the middle of a deal."

"Not my problem," Hermione chirped and closed the door in his face.

"You nearly drained our account at Gringott's. I don't even have enough money for a few days at a hotel!" he shouted at the door.

Hermione yanked the door open again. "Why don't you use your credit card? I'm sure it's seen enough charges at hotels," she hissed before slamming the door in his face again.

Two days later, the Daily Prophet headline read: **_Wood Returns to the _****_UK_****_: Oliver Wood signs with the Chudley Cannons._**

****


End file.
